Love Never Dies
by moonjumping
Summary: The state of Ohio has been infected by a brain killing virus turning the innocent into blood craving monsters. The state has been blocked off meaning no one is allowed in and no one is allowed out. The New Directions are the only known survivors in Lima, Ohio. They slowly begin to learn the meaning of friendship, family and love when their lives are on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've joined the flow in attempting a zombie fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! It will mostly be a Faberry fic, but I do plan on having some other couples in here as well. No smut from any others though, I can promise you that. :) Enjoy the first chapter!

_"Rachel!" _Quinn had screamed from the top of her lungs, tears automatically filling her large orb eyes as she ran towards the short brunette, only a few feet in front of her.

'Please, God, let her be okay. Please. _Please!' _Quinn kept saying in her head as she retrieved her gun from the holster on her side. 'Please be okay, Rachel. Rachel, _please!' _As she finally got close enough for a good shot, she let the deadly scream reach her ears, shaking her entire body and scaring her shitless. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, the sound piercing through her and pinching her nerves like a needle. The beautiful voice that had once been Rachel Berry now horifying to listen to.

_Bam! Bam!_

Two gunshots, one right after the other, shot straight into the skull of the virus stricken monster that had been clinging to the back of Rachel, pushing the short girl off to the side where she landed on her knees, her head bent down in her hands.

Approaching her eagerly, Quinn quickly got on her own knees, tearing off a piece of her faded, ripped shirt as she noticed a slight trickle of blood on the ground below her. The tears were already streaming down her face, coating her cheeks in the salty wetness as she went to push Rachel's face up.

"Rachel, look at me!" She cried out before hearing a monstrous growl from the petite brunette. Falling back, Quinn stared in complete blasphemy as Rachel got on her feet, her coal black eyes no longer possessing the young, childlike innocence they once had. Instead, they carried the darkness that was ahead. "R-Rachel.." Quinn whispered, unable to believe what she was actually seeing. "No, please, God." She broke down, sobbing out as the girl neared her slowly. The virus had already spread to her brain and she was no longer the girl she had known before. "Rachel, please, it's me! It's Quinn!" She yelled out, the tears falling even more now as Rachel lunged for her, yelling in the most inhumanly way possible.

Quinn woke in a deep sweat, her breathing hard and the cushion below her damp. Looking around for her gun, she found it right next to her, as always. She began looking around quickly to identify her surroundings only to remember she was at Puck's in the basement along with the rest of her friends...well, most of them. The Puckerman house was one of the only safe areas that had seised to be infected. Well, that they had found so far.

Since the outbreak, about two weeks ago, all of Lima was blocked off from the rest of America, CDC took it upon themselves to make sure the virus stayed in only that area of the state. Anyone out wasn't allowed in and anyone in would be killed if they were out.

Quinn, Puck, Finn, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were all in the basement, sleeping in the quiet dark house of Puckerman. Since the outbreak, Quinn hadn't heard from her parents or any of her other friends.

Every night she would have the same heart stopping dream about the same small brunette, the girl turning a different way each time. This had to have been the worst one yet. Turning around slowly on the couch, Quinn felt hands squeeze around her more. She turned her head slightly to see her best friend, Santana, hugging her from behind as tight as possible, the feeling so comforting to Quinn. She didn't want to move for fear of the girl waking up and realizing what she was doing.

Brittany had been missing from them as well. Santana would cry every night when they would listen to the radio, the nightly news coming on and reporting the dead names, all of their hearts stopping for fear of hearing one of their loved ones. Three days ago Burt Hummel was pronounced dead with his wife Carol, the two were found with bite marks to the arm and neck with matching bullet holes to their temples. Kurt hadn't been the same since then, Finn more quiet than usual.

Looking around at the dark room, she noticed the silhouettes of each of her friends from the various small lamps placed around the room. They had set up about three mattresses around the basement as well as two couches. No one, including the boys, wanted to sleep alone, the need for comfort too high in the air.

Finn and Puck both knew how to handle everyone from their incredible amount of experience with video games. Each person was dressed in their own dark clothing, the boys warning them never to take it off except for showers and to change into a new set. Everyone was equipped with at least one pistol and a knife, the gun store down the road helping the kids greatly, they were so lucky Lima was such a small populated area.

Quinn could remember it as if it happened yesterday even if it had felt like the two weeks had dragged on. She was in her AP Chem class with her other over achieving Senior classmates. They had all heard a siren outside as they began mixing a few bonding chemicals together. Turning to her teacher, all the kids asked what was going on almost in unison, but he had no answer. He told the class to stay there as he made his way into the hall, joining the rest of the teachers until they all heard a blood curling scream in the hall as well as a massive growl. All of the kids in class jumped out of their seat and ran to the hall, curious to see what was going on until they witnessed the most disturbing image in their lives. Amy Lovett, a Sophomore soccer player was grabbing at her neck as her boyfriend of two months was chewing on the remains of her skin in his red, bloody mouth. Screaming in agony, the girl dropped to her knees and almost instantly was back up, yelling with hunger. It was a rampage as she threw herself towards the group of people, biting one after the other, the infection spreading without anyones knowledge.

Quinn flew back into the class, removing her glasses and tearing her apron off. She had to get home, get to her parents. Running past the screaming kids, Quinn was off to the choir room, her first instinct to make sure her friends were okay. Just as she had thought, her friends were there. They couldn't speak long, but they had all promised, even Rachel, to meet back here with their families. They would come back prepared, only few returned though, their parents nowhere in sight. That was the last time they had all been together.

They were all alone, no parental supervision, all their adult figures were either lost or dead and the only one who came close to a 'mature' figure was currently missing. But Quinn would find her, she wasn't dead because...because she just _knew. _She couldn't be dead because Rachel wasn't one to die, she was a survivor, she was smart. Annoying, but smart. Clenching her teeth together, she let Santana hold her closer, the small blanket they shared warm enough to let her fall back to sleep. She needed all the rest she could get these days, no matter how much she didn't want it.

"Wake up, Q!" Quinn heard the familiar voice in her ear. "Come on! We gotta go now! Mercedes heard something outside and we're packing up." She heard the voice again, it sounded like Puck, but she wasn't sure. Nodding quickly, she opened her eyes to see everyone rustling around everywhere, getting their bags packed and getting ready to leave. Grabbing her bag, she began packing her own things, a small blanket, her water bottle and the small radio.

If it wasn't for the complete silence, Quinn would have never heard the small cries that were coming from the staircase. Cautiously, her body shaking with each step she took, she saw her siting there. Her best friend on one of the steps and grabbing at her face, Quinn's heart fell at the complete vulnerability she was currently showing.

"Hey." Quinn said softly, listening to the shuffling downstairs. Looking up quickly, Santana began wiping at her cheeks while turning away.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Santana asked, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"We'll find her, San." Quinn said gently, her eyes on the girl as she watched the tears fall freely yet again down her cheek. Pushing her face away, Santana began sobbing yet again, her forehead firm against the wall. "It'll be okay." Quinn said, quickly going to sit down next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and holding her close to her chest. "I promise. Everything will be okay." She repeated, hoping the words would convince herself more than the girl currently breaking down in her arms.

Suddenly Finn was in front of them, his tired eyes scanning both girls before breathing heavily. "We have to go now. Quickly." His voice was scared, but still so strong. Quinn nodded and turned to Santana, kissing her forehead softly.

"We have to go, San. We have to be strong. Are you ready?" She asked, staring into her eyes. Taking a big shaky breath, she nodded, wiping at her cheek before getting up and wiping her hand on her black jeans.

"Alright, everyone. We're gonna go to the corner store I use to steal from, see whats there, okay?" Puck said, his voice booming. Quinn noticed something pink tied around his head, it had flowers all over it with an 'S'. Furrowing her eyebrows, she suddenly remembered. Puck's little sister, Sarah, and mom had left to visit some family in Illinois a few days before the outbreak. He hadn't seen them since.

Slowly they made their way up the stairs and out of the house, all of them watching each others backs for the sake of keeping each other safe. They were suppose to be finding others not getting rid of them.

Her eyes scanned everything possible, the dead city lacking any life whatsoever. They had already searched every house of their friends possible to make sure they weren't there trapped. Santana made the group check the Pierce household twice searching through every closet and toilet bowl in the home. Quinn watched as the girl stole a unicorn sticker and a picture of the two when they were younger. She had yet to see where Santana had actually put both items, but she was sure they were in a safe spot. Quinn only wished she could take something from Rachel's house when they went to visit, but the house was in terrible shape and they couldn't risk the group getting hurt.

"Kurt!" Tina had whispered back to the boy who was currently in a daze. "Let's _go!" _She whispered yet again. He shook his head briefly before looking back at the girl, his face apologetic. This had been happening a few times since his dad had died, the man being his only source of comfort besides Blaine. None of them were able to find their parents since the outbreak, Quinn was sure her mom and dad were the first to go as they both were in Columbus, taking a small vacation. That was one of the first areas to be hit.

At the moment, they weren't sure of anything, they had zero communication with anyone and every step they took could very well be a death trap. They were all living on borrowed time, but they were a family, probably the only family left out of all of Ohio. They had to stick together just like they did everything else and they would find the rest of the kids. Quinn would find Rachel.

Quinn had always been fond of the girl, her heartbeat increasing every time her short self would approach her in the halls, either her hands on her hips or skipping merrily passed her. Either way, Quinn couldn't get enough of the adorableness that always seemed to seep through to her. Her chestnut hair always flaunting around with her perfect figure and huge brown eyes. Everything about Rachel Berry screamed perfection in Quinn's eyes, it was undeniable now how much Quinn had to find her, had to make sure she was safe. She was alive, she could feel it, it was strange, but she knew somewhere in this broken down town, Rachel was hiding out, waiting for them to rescue her.

She hadn't realized just how hard she had been gripping her gun until Mercedes nudged her, staring at her intensely. "Are you alright, Quinn?" She asked, rubbing her back slightly. Quinn only smiled, nodding her head in the process. She had no idea, none of them had any idea. They would never understand just how much this meant to her, finding Rachel. It was no longer a want but a mission, she needed this..._comfort. _Rachel Berry was her star.

As they approached the broken down corner store, the lights flickering every now and then, they each heard a small rustling of papers. Blaine, Finn and Puck were each quick with their guns while Kurt took out a long sword from his back, startling all of them completely.

"I've had a few lessons. My dad wanted me to have safety defense, but I chose swords." He said defensively. Everyone only smiled at him as they continued, Quinn pulling her gun out and holding it in front of her. Santana was in the same position, her face almost demonic like as she made her way closer to the store.

"Calm down, okay?" Quinn said towards her. "If you're tense you might shoot on accident."

"I'm going to fucking murder them if they touched her." Santana said through gritted teeth. Quinn felt the same anger flood her body as the sudden feeling to bash a shithead monster's head in flooded her.

"We will, San. We will." Quinn said, her eyes two slits as they all made their way forward more slowly now.

"No one shoot." Puck commanded them. " Do not fucking shoot." He repeated, the veins in his temples pulsating as he moved in closer to the rustling in the store. Walking through the door, he swallowed deeply, his boots tapping lightly against the floor.

Suddenly, his boot smacked an empty can on the floor, causing everyone to jump a mile high, their breath held as the rustling stopped. Staring at the back of the store, they saw a figure rise up on it's legs. Breathing hard, it made it's way over to them. "If you don't show your face, we're gonna shoot!" Blaine shouted from the middle of them. "Fucking show yourself!" He shouted again when they still waited.

Growling, the monster showed it's face, purple and gross as it limped towards them, it's leg completely missing as well as part of it's mouth. "F-Figgins?" Puck stuttered at the man as he continued towards them, his limbs falling apart. He was still yelling as he pushed his way towards the group.

A loud bang was heard throughout the store and suddenly the man was no more as he fell over instantly, red blood trickling from his head and covering the kids in specs. Looking around, they all saw Finn, his hand shaking as he stared at the man before him. "I-I'm sorry, I just...my mom..he could have been the one to.." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"I know, dude." Puck said, moving towards the taller boy and wrapping his arms around his back. "You gotta be more strong, doofus. Remember those games we use to play? Well, you gotta put it into action now." He was saying to the boy who was a withering mess, tears dripping down his nose and onto Puck's grey shirt. "You're gonna be okay, Finn." He said one last time before breaking away. Looking around at the rest of the group, he sighed. "Let's look around a bit, fill your bags with food then we'll make our way to the mall." His voice was tired, shaky. " We need some new clothes. These are great and all, but it's not protective enough. We'll find more there. It'll be dangerous, but better."

Everyone had agreed, like they had any other choice. Puck was the leader now and none of them had any oppositions to it. He was the best man for the job and for once everyone trusted him.

Quinn made her way over to the back, grabbing a few bottles of water and stuffing them in her bag, her gun still in one hand just in case. 'I'll find you, Berry. I promise.' She kept these words in her head. "You'll be safe with me." She sound, this time under her breath. "I'll find you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I apologize for the very detailed writing in this, haha. I just don't want there to be any confusion! I hope you all are enjoying it. :) Thank you for reading! (This is not a G!P fic and yes, the virus has only infected Ohio. The state is blocked off from the rest of the country.)

The day of the outbreak, Rachel drove home quickly, the roads nothing less than chaotic as people began running and screaming around the place. She had to get to her dads and warn them before it was too late, tell them they had to leave back to McKinley and meet up with her friends. She remembered jumping out of her car quickly and running to her door, unlocking the lock only to see the door was slightly ajar.

Pushing it open, she stepped inside, hearing a faint growl in the living room. "D-Daddy?" she sputtered, her hands tightening around her keys. "Dad? We have to go now." She said again, walking cautiously towards the living room. Suddenly her world came crashing down on her as she witnessed something she would deny to have seen even to this day.

"Daddy!" Rachel screamed out, Hiram Berry on his side as blood trickled down from his head, a bullet lodged deep in his temple. He looked as if he had already transformed.

"Get out, Rachel!" She heard her dad yell from the kitchen as he held his arm with a gun in his hand and tears running down his face. "Leave before I'm dead too!" His shouts were horrifying. " Stay safe, princess, and remember that we both loved you very much." His head began to twitch as screams began to fill the house, the agony ripping through Rachel and rooting her to the spot, tears flooding her eyes. "I love you, baby." He yelled as he dropped the gun and cried out.

Rachel ran, faster than anything she had ever ran from in her life, her keys still clutched tightly in her hand.

Sam found her a few days later in the choir room of McKinley, the both of them completely at a loss of what to do. From that point on they had stayed together, watching each other and making sure the other was safe.

"Sam? Where are you?" Rachel's voice was soft, a quiet whisper. "Sam, you promised you wouldn't move!" She whispered more loudly, her voice shaking with every breath.

Rachel and Sam had both been with each other for the passed week, finding one another when they couldn't find the rest of the group. Currently, the two were in an abandoned house a few miles away from McKinley, just barely escaping an attack.

Rachel's breathing had increased quickly as she heard a shuffling around throughout the house. "Sam!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes instantly. "I just went to the bathroom.." She said to herself, looking around and nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. "Sam!" She yelled once more, her voice shaking violently as the tears threatened to spill over her cheeks.

"I'm right here, Rach!" Sam said, coming out from the kitchen. "I was just checking the pantry for food. I said I wouldn't leave you!" He said, quickly making his way over to the girl and hugging her securely in his arms. She held him back, wiping her tears on his shirt and taking a deep breath before looking up at him, his soft eyes comforting her.

"Did you at least find anything?" She asked, breaking apart from him and calming her breath. He shook his head slightly, giving off a slight sigh. "Well, we'll have to find something...and soon." Rachel said again, her weak body causing pain in her head. She could only imagine what Sam was going through, the boy use to eating four meals a day even if they were balanced.

"Yeah, I know..." He said, pushing a hand to his head and rubbing his temple. "Where do we go now?" He asked, hoping the girl had some answers. She thought quickly. They needed new clothes, food and somewhere to sleep for a few days, to at _least _rest their aching bodies. "Everything is either infected or on the verge of _being _infected." He said again, watching Rachel as she put a fist to her side, tapping her shoes gently across the wood floor. "We don't have anything, Rach. We need supplies."

"I know, I know. Give me a second." She replied, shutting her eyes.

"What if they're all gone?" Sam suddenly said quietly. "What if we are searching for them and they're all..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Rachel commanded him, her eyes flying open and her hand automatically pointing to his face. "I lost my dads, I'm not losing my second family. Not that easy." She spoke, her tone dangerous. "We'll find them...but for now we have to get out of here and...find some place safe. With food and clothes."

"So like...the mall?" Sam said slowly, looking to Rachel for approval. "They have clothing stores and food and that huge mattress store downstairs. Also, the gun place right when you walk in. It's perfect."

"But...it's so risky." She put another hand to her head, the headache increasing. "We have no choice, do we?" She asked him, looking up. He shook his head slightly. "The mall it is. But...we can't exactly go out like _this. _We did that once and almost got ourselves killed." Rachel said, as she thought of where they were thirty minutes ago, practically surrounded by a pack of the disgusting monsters until Sam found the adrenaline to pick the girl up over his shoulder and lunge towards the house.

"I've got an idea." Sam said, getting up from his spot and making his way towards the kitchen, Rachel following close behind. He opened the bottom sink cabinet and pulled out a black toolbox. "I found a few things while you were in the bathroom." He said, putting the box on the table. Turning around, he pulled a Louisville Slugger baseball bat from behind the counter, putting it next to the toolbox. "This was in a room upstairs too. It's signed by all the New York Yankees." He smiled before opening the box and pulling out a handful of nails and a hammer.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked, staring at the boy as he lined a nail up on the head of the bat.

"Watch." He said, hammering a nail in the bat perfectly until the sharp end came out on the other side. "I saw it in my game once, it was awesome against the evil guys." He knocked a few other nails in, filling the top of the head with the sharp object before wiping his brow and passing it to Rachel. "See? You'll need to practice a little since it's kind of heavy and -" Before he was able to finish, Rachel was smashing a door in half, the broken wood falling everywhere. "Never mind, I think you got it."

"Ballet helps a lot, trust me." Rachel smiled, eyeing the bat and running her fingers over the signed Yankee players. " Wait, but what about you?" She asked, looking up to the blonde boy. He only smiled, holding his finger up.

"I saw this-" walking towards the living room, he went to the side of the couch, " on the wall next to the deer head when we walked in." He came back with a double barrel shotgun. "There are only six bullets left but it'll do until we get to the mall." Rachel's eyes blew up. "I would give it to you, but I'm pretty sure the force would knock you straight out." He laughed, cocking the gun back and filling the two empty holes with the bullets.

"We'll make it last. Now come on, it's getting late and I want to get there before the sun goes down." Rachel began leading the way towards the door. They began walking on the dirt road, the mall about an hour away on foot.

Rachel had learned to grow close to Sam even if it had only been a week that they were together. As the days moved on, it seemed as if their bond only grew that much stronger.

"Are we almost there?" Sam asked after a while, his breathing getting more and more heavier as they made their way.

"Almost. Just keep a look out." Rachel said. "I can nearly see it now." They had been walking for about forty-five minutes, the heat getting unbearable and the ache in their stomachs feeling terrible. "Only about fifteen more minutes if we pick up the pace." Sam nodded, shaking his head and walking fast.

"Who do you miss the most?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. Rachel turned to the boy, it was obvious he was trying his hardest to get to mind off of his nausea and empty stomach.

"Um.." Rachel thought for a few moments, she didn't exactly have to rack her brain too much. The cliche answer would be Finn, of course, the two of them were McKinley's power couple, even in their Senior year. But he was never the one she longed for. Ever. "I..I miss everyone."

She missed Quinn. Her favorite blonde that she could never get enough of. The name automatically bringing butterflies to her stomach.

"...I miss Mercedes." He said after a few moments of silence. "I hope she's okay."

"Look! We're here!" Rachel said, breaking the conversation. Sam's face lit up as they began to jog to the front doors, the place completely abandoned. "We'll go eat first, stop by the store and then clean up." Rachel said as Sam kicked open the front glass door. "We should probably cover that up before leaving." She said as both of them were inside.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam went to cover it with wooden shelf that had been thrown down from the second story book store. "There?" He asked, getting the approval from Rachel.

They did exactly what Rachel had said, running to the food court and finding packaged food in the kitchens, eating a full meal of cans until their bellies were swollen, then they quickly ran to the guns at the entrance, Sam grabbing two and equipping himself with other necessities. Rachel took what she could recognize, a pistol and a knife. Sam only laughed, handing her a much bigger gun and a machete.

"I'll take the brass knuckles. I don't want you getting that close to them if you ever have to." He said with a smile, slipping each finger in a metal hole. "To the clothes?" He said once they were ready with ammunition and weapons.

"To the clothes." Rachel smiled, walking out and making her way upstairs.

"You gotta wear something comfortable but still protective. Like boots and military stuff, you know?" Sam said, running up the stairs with her.

Before the sun set, they both were covered, head to toe, in equipment. Finally, since the outbreak, Rachel felt a peace of mind as her and Sam walked back upstairs to the mattress store, her body aching for rest. Sam chose a pair of denim jeans with a black leather jacket and boots while Rachel chose black pants that she tucked into her own black boots. Sam suggested a leather jacket as well, but they all were a few sizes too big so instead she went with a long sleeved grey shirt.

"Rachel." The small girl heard a voice behind her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to see a tall blonde girl, scared and confused. "Sam?" She said again, hugging a sweater between her hands.

"Brittany?" Rachel said, words unable to come to her mouth. The girl looked petrified, her eyes dark and her Cheerios uniform ripped up in all different places. She had tears in her eyes as she ran towards Sam, hugging him around the neck then to Rachel, doing the same. "Brittany...where were you?" Rachel asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Where else? The sewers."

Suddenly, the three of them heard a rustling downstairs, feet hitting the ground. Looking back at Sam and Brittany, Rachel noticed the complete terror in their eyes, Brittany already staring to sob. Sam began mouthing the words, 'Mattress store. Now.' Rachel shook her head and took Brittany by the arm, the sounds getting louder and closer as each noise echoed around the mall.

Rachel's heart beat against her chest as they quickly made their way to the store. The dreadful feeling hitting her that this could quite possibly be her final minutes alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Lots of angst and some Brittana. I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it gave me feels galore. Gah. Either way, sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy the update. :)

"We have to move faster!" Blaine's voice boomed throughout the group. Quinn noticed his sweaty, curly hairs falling over his eyes and covering his face with wetness. The once clean shaved boy was now covered in facial hair, a few scratches on his face and even dark shadows under his eyes. She knew the boy...,_man_, would stop at nothing to keep the one he loved safe, and that was Kurt Hummel.

Kurt looked almost as scruffy with his facial hair growing in, she was sure he didn't even _grow _hair. But there is was as well as his muscles that she had never seen before. Both of them looked as if they had been in the military for years, their physical appearance changing the most out of everyone. Puck only got more muscular and Finn lost weight, as well as Mercedes. Quinn was actually quite concerned with Mercedes from the amount of weight she had lost over the span of two weeks. Tina looked the healthiest out of all of them since Santana wasn't eating at all. Quinn had confronted her about it earlier promising that if Santana didn't eat neither would she. It wasn't hard, actually, and she knew Santana felt the same. Nothing ever appealed to her, it was either tasteless or not worth the effort _to _eat. Her body throbbed, her heart ached, everything inside her was burning to find Rachel. She had to find her.

"Quinn! Come on!" Quinn heard a deep voice shout to her only to notice that it was Kurt, his vocal chords no longer possessing the high pitch she was so use to hearing. She hadn't noticed how far behind she had gotten. Quickly jogging, she caught up to them.

Everyone had their pistols in their hands, with the acceptation of Kurt with his swords, holding them with white knuckles as they cautiously made their way into the Lima Mall parking lot. It was empty besides a few abandoned cars. Quinn noticed the slowly sinking sun behind the building as worry started to fill her, the zombies loved to attack during the night. She wasn't sure why, but it was their favorite.

"We almost there?" Mercedes heaved slightly. The walking had warn all of them out, Quinn's legs feeling like jell-o with each step she took.

"Yeah, we just gotta find a way inside while making the least amount of noise possible." Puck whispered back. Sarah's headband was completely drenched on his forehead as he turned to see the group staring at him.

The doors she had seen so many times were so close, the glass handles never looking as glorious as they did in that moment. She wanted to jump forward so badly and just be inside, in the safe confines of the building where she could get food, water, better weapons and more secure clothing. Her jeans as well as the rest of the group looked terrible.

As they continued their cautious walking through the parking lot, a ear breaking scream sliced through the complete silence, forcing all of them to cover their ears and turn only to be met with about ten of the...zombies.

"Oh. My. God." Tina said, gulping beside them. Quinn only tightened her grip on the gun, her heart racing and her mouth going dry. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the fight actually had to begin. Glancing back towards the boys, both Finn and Puck gulped loudly, their faces white as paper while Puck made eye contact with her, his giant orbs now filled with sorrow and desperation.

She turned back to the monsters and took note of their horrendous face, the movies made them look like a ball of sunshine compared to what she was actually looking at. Dirty, rotting skin was now peeling off their face, their eyes solid black and if they had hair it was practically gone. The bony structure of each zombie defined their muscles and their sunken cheekbones only made their bloody, moldy mouths look that much worse. The stench was almost unbearable, the smell of rotting eggs and burning hair filling each of their noses.

"What do we do?" Finn asked, his hand shaking.

"Well," Puck started, adjusting his headband, " we fight." And with that, he ran towards them, his pistol in front as he shot round after round. "Aim for the heads!" He yelled at them.

Quinn took a deep breath and followed soon after, she wasn't sure what on earth made her do it, but she did. And she heard the others run right behind her as well. Puck had already reached the creatures, shooting as many as he could before his gun gave out to which he just began hitting them with the back of his gun, slamming the hard metal across their jaw and painting his face in bright red blood.

Aiming her gun, she shot one, two, three bullets through the head of some man who was inches away from biting Finn's arms off, the man falling to the floor. She heard a loud growl behind her, turning swiftly, she was met with a brunette girl, a little shorter than her with a pink skirt on.

"No." Quinn said to herself as the girl lunged for her, her mouth opened wide while two large holes stared at her. It happened so fast that she didn't know what to do.

A loud 'slice' was heard throughout the parking lot and the girl fell to her knees, her head rolling off her neck and right in front of Quinn's feet. "What did you do, Kurt?!" Quinn screamed out, falling to her knees and looking at the head in front of her.

"What the _fuck, _Q?" Puck said, running after her, the last zombie falling to it's death. "Get the hell away from that thing!" Puck pulled at her arm, dragging her away from the limp body.

"Get off of me! You killed her!" Quinn cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Who?!" Kurt yelled, his eyes filling with tears as he dropped his swords, his hands shaking far too much to be holding the weapons.

"_Rachel_, you asshole!" She cried out, pulling her knees against her chest and sobbing in the small crook. Everyone circled around her, giving each other looks before turning back to the sobbing girl.

"Quinn...what are you talking about?" Tina approached her cautiously. "That isn't Rachel..." Putting her hand around Quinn, she noticed the small twitch.

"It's not?" Quinn replied, picking her head up and looking at Tina with tear stricken eyes and a red face. Sniffling at her nose, she got up to look at the lifeless body while letting relief spread through her. She didn't have a big, adorable nose or the small figure that she was use to seeing. "I-I'm sorry.." Quinn said, shaking her head and getting up. "I just...I'm going a bit insane...I want to find everyone."

She got up, Kurt helping her with his shaky hands. They had all been staring at her, she noticed, until she shook it off and went for her gun. "Are you okay now?" Mercedes asked, going up and hugging her. "I know you want to find everyone, but you have to breath a little, okay?" Quinn nodded at Mercedes soft words before breaking apart. Her eyes met Santana's, and even in that brief second she knew Santana was able to see passed her lie. She was always able to.

They all made their way safely into the mall, forgetting about being quiet for the lack of food in their body was too strong to have them pay attention to anything else. Their feet hit against the floor loud while they ran to the food court upstairs.

Quinn's heart was still beating, the events that occurred only moments ago still fresh in her memory. She was so set on finding Rachel that literally everything made her brain believe it was her. The amount of pain that spread throughout her body in that short amount of time was impossible to let go of, as if her whole world had sudden came crashing down on her. For that brief second her life had ended.

They were all finally in the food court, upstairs, the boys running for the kitchen in the pizza place while Tina and Mercedes ran to the burgers next door. There had to be food still good.

"Quinn." Quinn heard the voice behind her, soft. She knew before even turning around who it was.

"Yeah?" She replied, her mouth dry and her limbs achy from the vigorous running.

"Wanna tell me what happened back there?" Santana asked, approaching the girl slowly. Turning, Quinn saw her, leaning against a table with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing happened, San. I told you, I want to find everyone and I was scared that she died."

"Bullshit, Quinn. We both know if that was anyone else in this room you wouldn't have broken down like you did." Santana basically yelled throughout the mall, her voice echoing against the walls.

"Drop it." Quinn said through gritted teeth. Then there was silence.

"I wont force it out of you, but I want you to know that I'm still your best friend. You've been helping me and I appreciate it, but now I figure it's my time to help you."

"I have nothing for you to help me with."

Santana only breathed heavily at this, her eyes shutting briefly. "Listen, we are all tired and scared more than half the time, we want to find everyone and I know that we each have our own issues, but that's why we stick together. To help each other, we are a family now, Quinn. I want to find Brittany just as much as you want to find _Rachel_." Quinn shot her a look. "Yeah, I know, okay? I've always known. I'm not an idiot, Quinn. You make it stupidly obvious. But I can promise you th-"

"Santana?" A small voice cut the girl off. Quinn noticed the sudden hard face of Santana fade away instantly, her slit-like eyes forming into large orbs and her cheeks turning bright red. Tears flooded her eyes automatically as Santana turned quickly to be met with Brittany a few feet behind her, tears in her eyes as well.

"Britt..." Santana breathed out, her hands shaking as she ran to the girl behind her. Brittany stood still, letting Santana's arms wrap around her securely, holding her and sobbing into her shoulder. "I found you." She cried out as Brittany held her just as tight, her lower lip curling into a pout as she shook. "I knew I would find you."

There was a loud commotion behind Quinn. She turned to see Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Tina and Mercedes coming back with trays of cans and other edible things to eat. "We found Brittany." Quinn smiled towards them.

"Brittany!" Quinn heard yet another voice over the sobbing. "Brittany, come back!" She heard it again. That familiar, soft voice that would sing the most beautiful songs in class. She knew that voice, knew far too well. Gulping lightly, she noticed everyone smiling wide.

"Looks like we found Rachel and Sam, too." Puck said, smiling towards the two as they ran out of the mattress store. Turning quickly, Quinn saw her standing there looking nothing less than perfect. She had never seen the girl look so...badass, with her gun securely in front of her. It took everything in her not to run up to her and shower her in kisses.

"Rachel.." Quinn whispered out, Rachel's eyes growing at the sight of all her friends until they stopped on the blonde just behind Santana and Brittany.

"Oh my God." Sam said, a smile on his face as he ran to everyone, Santana and Brittany still holding each other while Santana whispered words in Brittany's ear that made a smile appear on the girl's tear stricken face.

"We didn't know it was you guys, so we ran and hid. Brittany got away and ran out, so we had to go after her..." Rachel went on, walking towards everyone.

Quinn saw no one but Rachel around her. As if a bright, shiny light was radiating off of her, like God was telling her, 'Here you go, Quinn, this is your gift, from me to you.' Without even thinking about it, Quinn ran to the girl and held her in her arms, breathing heavily. "We thought you were dead." She said quietly, closing her eyes and letting the feel of the girl take her back to when things were _okay_.

Rachel's arms were around the girl soon after, holding just as tight. "Not quite." She joked which only made Quinn hold that much tighter until she felt a chest against her back and another on the other side of Rachel. Opening her eyes, she noticed all of her friends around them, Brittany and Santana included, hugging them all as some of them cried happy tears. Most of them were together. Almost a full family again.

Finally breaking apart, they all wiped at their eyes and hugged Sam, Brittany and Rachel individually, Quinn feeling as if a part of her had been taken away when the girl was no longer in her hold. She saw her walk around to everyone, kissing them on the cheek and hugging.

"Maybe we should take all of this in there?" Sam suggested after a while. "It's not safe to be out in the open." They all agreed. Puck and Sam both went for the trays of food, enough for everyone, and made their way inside the mattress store, Finn pulling the steel security cage down and locking it safely after the last person was inside the store, the sun slowly began to set causing the store to go lightly darker. The windows only provided a small amount of light to shine through

"We set up a small area in the back. We have flashlights and everything." Brittany said, her hand locked with Santana's. Quinn's teeth gritted at the sight as she noticed Rachel's hand empty from contact. It would be easy to just slip her hand there, so easy, but she didn't.

"We weren't here for long before Brittany ran off, so everything is sort of spread everywhere." Sam said, still carrying the food to the back and setting it on a bed. "Why _did _you run off?" He asked, turning back to the girls.

"I heard her voice." She said, smiling at Santana. "I know that voice anywhere."

Quinn's heart clenched in her chest. "Well, I suppose we'll set up before eating then?" She said, quick to change the subject.

They each had a job, either moving mattresses, quietly, over to their small area in the back, fixing the food, or finding more necessities throughout the store. Finally they all sat down in a flashlight lit circle, some on the bed, and began eating minus Sam and Rachel who weren't very hungry.

Everyone was talking, laughing, having fun for the first time in weeks. Quinn noticed the slight hint of her old friends back. All of them together again. She didn't really pay much attention as she was on one of the mattresses, laying with her hands behind her head. The sweetness of their laughter was calming to her, more than anything she had heard all day. It was nice to be back in the old world even if it was only for a few moments.

"Falling asleep on us, Q?" She heard Puck yell towards her. Opening her eyes, she saw him smile at her.

"Yeah, well, it's been a long day. I'm a bit tired." She spoke back, turning away from them.

"Actually, I think it's time to get some sleep." Mercedes yawned. Sam was sitting close by her, nodding. "Sam, do you want -"

"Yeah." He answered with a smile before Mercedes was able to finish. She only laughed back and took his hand, both of them walking to a mattress, next to Santana and Brittany who were currently cuddling and smiling together.

"I guess we should all get some rest, huh?" Puck said to everyone. Rachel was up, stretching her limbs and yawning. 'Please, come to me, please.' Quinn kept saying in her mind, turning back around from her spot to watch everyone go to their own bed. 'Please, Rachel.' Looking around, Rachel noticed the empty beds around her.

Without warning, both of them made eye contact for a brief moment, brown eyes to hazel. That was her chance. Her only chance. 'Just open your fucking mouth, Quinn. Just ask'

Slowly, Quinn moved over slightly to show that she could sleep there. Smiling, Rachel began walking over until Finn grabbed at her arm, giving her a soft smile and nudging his head to the bed in the far back. Turning to Quinn, Rachel gulped and nodded, following Finn to the other bed.

"Fuck." Quinn sighed, letting her head fall to the bed below. She hid her face under the blankets that they found around the store and began to breath in and out slowly, letting the anger pass and hopefully let sleep come.

"Hey, Quinn?" Tina said from above the blankets. Peeking her head out, Quinn turned to see the girl standing there. "Mind if I...?" She asked, looking at the bed.

"Oh, sure. Come on." She smiled, moving over to allow her to lay down.

"Thanks. I just didn't want to be stuck with Puckerman again, he snores too much." She laughed, grabbing some of the blanket.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn confessed with a smile. "Night, Tina."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

The truth of the matter was, Quinn wasn't going to sleep, sure she would have her eyes closed and she might be in some sort of a daze, but she wouldn't be able to sleep. There was far too much on her mind to sleep through anything.

But she had to have fallen asleep though because a few hours later she woke to some noise. Opening her eyes slightly, she heard it grow louder and louder. It was...groaning? As well as squeaking. Suddenly her eyes shot open completely and she heard it even more.

_Squeak, squeak, groan. Squeak, squeak, groan. Squeaksqueaksqueak, groan. _

It sounded like...No. It wasn't her and _him. _Rachel wasn't stupid enough to actually do that with her friends in the same room _during_ a zombie outbreak. Anything could happen at any given moment and -

"More!" A voice sighed out as the squeaking continued.

She had to look. She had to see who it was, she needed that comfort in mind. Gulping lightly, Quinn turned quietly and slowly, the dimly lit store casting a silhouette on the wall. Picking her head up, she looked to see Santana and Brittany's bed moving with the sounds she was hearing. Brittany was on her back, the blankets covering her from the waist down while Santana was under them, most likely between Brittany's legs.

Of course. They _missed_ each other. It was obvious that this is what was going to happen. Quinn should have known better. Feeling a small peace of mind, she turned to get back to her original spot before seeing a faint rustling in the back with Rachel and Finn's bed. Squinting her eyes more, she watched as Finn held her closely to his chest.

It was like being shot with a large bullet through her chest. Her body ached and her eyes filled with tears. Gritting her teeth, she turned around and shut her eyes, the only thing putting her to sleep was the faint squeaking from the bed and the groaning from Brittany. Occasionally she would hear a few words from Santana, words of love and need whispered to Brittany, words that she wished to tell Rachel, to hear _from _Rachel.

Instead she was plagued with this constant pain in her chest. Each thump of her heart was a reminder that she could never have what she wanted so badly. She could never hold the girl she wanted, perhaps it was for the best though. If either of them was ever infected, Rachel wouldn't have the burden of knowing Quinn was uncontrollably in love with her.

Maybe things would be better if she_ was _infected.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Fair warning, this is a tough chapter...I hope you all enjoy.

"_Fuck!" _Quinn yelled throughout the dead silent mattress store as she woke from yet another terrible dream. This time with her eating Rachel alive as the girl's screams of pleads filled her ears like a bell.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Tina asked, her eyes large and alarmed.

"Um...yeah. Just a really bad nightmare." She spoke softly, embarrassed of the fact that she woke her as well as some others as they began moving around to see Quinn. "Sorry, everyone." Quinn now said in a loud voice. "Just...a bad dream." She went to rub at her eyes before seeing Rachel's mangled face in her brain and quickly pulling her hands away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tina asked again, her eyebrows furrowed and a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up." She replied, taking a deep breath. Just then Rachel was quick at her side, Finn and his messy bed hair walking over to her as well, rubbing at his eyes.

"I've been having nightmares too." Rachel replied. "I'm sure we've all been having them." She spoke sincerely to everyone. "A few of mine were about my dads..." Her voice faltered before she turned away, the obvious tears flooding her eyes. Quinn so wanted to get up and grab the girl, hug her and tell her things would be all right, that she was here for her.

"Yeah, I've had some pretty bad dreams too." Puck replied, getting up. "I mean, I know Sarah and my mom are safe outside of here, but...theres still that doubt. You know? I'm still scared for them."

There was silence for a few moments, the only thing being heard was Rachel's quiet sobbing, Finn stood there awkwardly, his hand on her shoulder. Quinn could only roll her eyes.

Sam was quick to Rachel's side though, hugging her tightly as she sobbed quietly in his chest. He turned to look at everyone's shocked faces before rolling his own eyes. "We've gotten really close."

"Well, that's nice and all, but we can't stay here for long." Blaine spoke for the first time in what seemed like days. "They'll probably start wandering over here soon enough once they've racked the rest of the town, which isn't much."

"What's the point?" Finn laughed, turning to all of their shocked faces. Quinn was seconds away from punching the boy. "I'm serious. What are we fighting for? We're not allowed out, they'll just wait until these fuckers kill us all off. Then what? We fought for nothing. What the hell are we even putting ourselves through? It's all for nothing. I don't feel like moving on, not when I know we're all just gonna end up dead."

"Are you an idiot?" Quinn spoke first, her snake like eyes shooting daggers at him as she got up. "You think we're just going to let them kill us and thats it? Because if so then you're even _more _stupid than I thought."

"Quinn, that's enough." Kurt spoke quickly.

"No, no, let me get this straight. You think we're fighting just to get eaten at the end? You actually think I'm going to turn into one of them just so the CDC can shoot me dead in my tracks? I'm going to make it out of Lima with or without you, Finn, and if you think you're going to drag my friends down with you then you've got another thing coming. If you want to stay behind and die then be my guest, but I'm not turning into one of those rotting monsters. This isn't a fucking game, there isn't some special prize for beating killing a certain amount. This is our lives on the line. You want to know what we get in the end? Another fucking chance to live." Quinn's breathing was erratic throughout the quiet store as everyone was staring at her in shock. She glanced around at all of their giant eyes minus Finn who was currently turned away from her, his fists in balls at his side.

"I'm with you." Santana spoke, standing up next to Quinn. "I want to get out of here. I want a second chance to live."

"Me too." Brittany said soon after. "The Unholy Trinity has to stick together." She smiled at both of them. Slowly everyone else began to stand up, joining next to Quinn until only Finn was standing with his back towards the girl.

"You're not going to be this stubborn, are you?" Kurt said to Finn. "You're my step brother, Finn. I'm not letting you stay here."

"I'm not leaving!" He shouted at him.

"Then you're going to fucking kill us all!" Kurt shouted at him. "Now stop being stupid and get your things together!"

Taking a deep breath, Finn turned to grab his bag by his bed, everyone else doing the same after.

This felt far too familiar to get use to, Quinn thought while she put a few of her things in the small black backpack that she had to herself. They were quickly on their way out, making a few stops for people to change into something more fitting for their "adventure" and then the hunting store below to load up on guns, ammunition and a few camping necessities which included flash lights, camper backpacks, sleeping bags to attach to the top of their bags, first aid kits, matches and tents. Then, they were on their way out, the bright morning sun piercing through their eyes.

"There's a diner about a mile from here. We can see what they have there." Mercedes said as they made their way through the parking lot, everyone agreed. Then there was silent, the only noise coming from their boots against the gravel.

Quinn watched as Rachel walked in front of her, her feet probably not use to the heavy boots she was wearing as she slowly began to limp. Her hair was an adorable mess and the backpack she carried seemed to have been bigger than her, almost like the freshman she would see every year at school. Everyone tried to give her the lighter things even though she insisted she could carry more. She got stuck with three tents, a sleeping bag, first aid kit and a pistol. The boys would have to show everyone else how to shoot a gun properly later as the kicks would knock them all out. Quinn could only laugh as she pictured Rachel shooting a gun and flying back, her small figure unable to support that amount of pressure.

"Rachel." Quinn finally said, jogging up to the girl. She noticed the puffy red eyes the brunette had been sporting as well as the dirt on the side of her cheek. Quickly she began wiping at her face, the sides of her lips turning up slightly for what looked like a forced smile. "Are you alright?" Quinn asked, her tongue now far too big for her mouth. Rachel only nodded, looking straight ahead of them now. "Listen, if you need to talk or anything...I'm here for you. I'll do what I can." Quinn spoke again, this time wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"I appreciate that, Quinn." She turned to the girl's hazel eyes now, taking a deep breath and then looking down. "Thank you." With the last words she took Quinn's hand in her own, squeezing tightly. Quinn only smiled, squeezing back as the comforting hand felt warm in her cold ones. She knew this was nothing but a friendly gesture,Rachel needed someone and Quinn wanted to be that source of comfort even in this time of horror.

"We'll start heading to Columbus once we find some food. From there we'll find our way out of here." Puck said, adjusting his gun.

"That's the best plan you've got?" Sam asked, a small scoff in his voice.

"You have something better? Because I'm sure we'd all love to hear it." Puck snapped back. There was a moment of silence before Sam shook his head and continued to walk. "Now, as I was saying, we'll see what we can find in Columbus. I think I heard something on the radio the other day, there's a safe house there. If we keep walking then we should make it there within the next few days."

This is what they were living for, an uncertain safe house in Columbus, Ohio. What they would do from there, Quinn wasn't sure, all she knew was she wanted to keep her friends and most importantly Rachel safe. Everything relied on her keeping that girl safe. She needed the same comfort she was getting at this moment every day.

"What are we gonna do when we get there though?" Finn asked as they continued to walk on the dirt road.

"Tell them we are getting out. Because we will get out." Puck replied, turning to the boy.

Without much thought, Quinn began rubbing her thumb on the side of Rachel's soft hand, the girl turning to Quinn and smiling at the small gesture. That small smile made her heart increase against her chest, all she saw was Rachel. The girl she had had so many nightmares about finally here and safe.

"You know -" Quinn started out before she was interrupted.

"The diner!" Tina said with a smile and running towards the restaurant, everyone else joining in.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, their hands now broken apart.

"Um, nothing.." Quinn responded, her mouth now dry. "I'll tell you later, maybe."

Rachel smiled before turning to the restaurant and running with everyone else, the ache in her belly too intense for much thought on anything else. Quinn walked slowly behind, stuck in her thoughts and kicking some gravel along the way. It was a silent day, too silent for comfort when she finally made it to the entrance, opening the door. She thought to fuel herself up with nutritious things as they would be walking the next few days.

They had to have been walking for days from the ache in Quinn's legs but the sight of the sun told her otherwise. It was only just setting as they all walked down yet another dirt road. "We're about to come up to the Indian Lake State Park." Quinn said, her brow sweaty and her legs wobbly. "We have to stop for the night, it's getting dark and we're beat. If we're attacked then we're doomed."

"She's right." Santana confirmed. "We have three tents, we can set up right next to the lake." Santana was currently limping, obviously trying to cover the pain. It almost made Quinn wonder just how many of them were actually hurt.

"Yeah, alright." Puck agreed, turning into a small forest. "It's a short cut, it's getting pretty late and we'll need to get there as soon as possible."

After much tripping and stepping on unidentified things, they all made it through the forest in one piece until finally hitting the green grass, leading to a crystal clear lake. "You know, this would be beautiful if it weren't for the situation." Mercedes said, passing Quinn up.

They made the tents, a few laughs here and there and then a small, quick fire was started. Sitting all around the fire, they all stayed staring at the flames, the orange light reflecting in their blood shot eyes. It wasn't normal for a bunch of high school kids to go through this pain, this kind of thing could really mess a person up, and thats exactly what Quinn thought as she stared into the eyes of Finn, the bags under his eyes completely unhealthy.

"We can't all go to sleep." Sam said, the silence being broken again. There really wasn't much to say in a time like this. "At least two of us have to stay up so each of them can keep the other awake." He said again. "I'll stay up, I can't really sleep right now..." He went to look up at all of their faces, tears brimming his eyes. Quinn knew it was about his brother and sister, Stacy and Stevie. They were "missing" but she knew for a fact they were long gone as the elementary school was quick to be infected.

"I'll stay up with you." Puck said after no one else volunteered, the tire in their eyes extremely prominent.

"No, dude. You go to bed. You've done enough." Finn finally said, getting up and patting the boy on the back. Puck smiled and agreed.

"I was hoping someone would say something."

The sleeping arrangements weren't hard, wherever you were close to that was your tent. Quinn was quick to follow Rachel as they both plus Mercedes made their way in one tent, each of them falling on the hard ground, two sleeping bags in there already.

"Take them." Quinn said, pushing both to the two girls. "I'll be okay." She smiled before turning around. Their supplies were limited, but she was happy simply because the brunette was right next to her, in the middle, sleeping soundlessly. Slowly, the faint snores brought her into her own dreams.

_She was with her mom, happy, everything was perfect as it had always been. The only strange thing was the long blonde locks that draped over her shoulders as it did her earlier years of school. She was laughing and talking with her mom, the familiar, warm smile on her face. Everything was normal and so real, too real. Until suddenly a dark cloud came, washing her mother from her view. Terrifying screams filled her ears and...loud gunshots that were close. More screams, feminine screams. Terrified._

Suddenly she woke in a cold sweat, the only thing she could see in the darkness was a figure shaking in the corner of the tent, holding her mouth shut and breathing heavy as muffled sobs came through her closed hand. Making eye contact with the brown, puffy eyes, she saw Rachel push her finger up to her hand covering her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Loud screams were heard yet again. That was only when she noticed Mercedes's absence.

"Wha -" Quinn started before Rachel tackled her quietly to the ground, her salty tears decorating Quinn's face.

"Shh-hh-h." Rachel sobbed still, the screams more terrifying than before as Quinn heard a large amount of growling. Rachel was shaking on top of Quinn and only then did it hit her.

"Mercedes?" Quinn mouthed, her tongue suddenly too large for her mouth as her blood turned cold. Rachel only sobbed out more, covering her face in Quinn's jacket as the screams slowly faded, the growls no longer as close as before.

After ten minutes of Rachel sobbing into Quinn's chest, Quinn patting her back gently as tears ran down her own cheek, they finally saw the sun rise, slowly. Picking her head up, Rachel turned to the zipper door.

"They're gone." Quinn heard Kurt's voice from outside the tent falter towards the end. "And so is sh -" His words were cut off by his own sobs into someone, she assumed Blaine's chest like Rachel had been previously.

"I fell asleep...I think she went to go to the bathroom but I still fell asleep. I wasn't suppose to, she should have woken me up!" Kurt cried, the boy's whimpering breaking Quinn's heart.

Getting up slowly, she braced herself for the scene she had yet to see. "I asked her to watch with me when Sam and Finn went to bed." Kurt sobbed more. "And I fell asleep on her."

Slowly unzipping the tent, Quinn saw their campsite just as they had left it, blood free. Puck and Sam were both out by the lake, tending to a sick Tina who was throwing up relentlessly. Turning, she saw Santana hold Brittany who was too crying hard, coughing at the tears stuck in her throat.

Finally, she saw it. Th blood splattered across the green grass about thirty feet away from their campsite. A pistol was thrown a few feet away from that which too was covered in blood, there were remains of Mercedes loitering the floor. Without warning Quinn let the sickness run through her body, vomit coming out of her mouth and straight on the floor below her. Rachel was quick to grab at the short hairs that shaped her face and held them back as the girl emptied her sick on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as her stomach released tiny spasms. Drool dripped down from her mouth and a bit of snot fell from her nose.

The only thing able to calm her down was the warm hand on her back, rubbing her soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Quinn." Rachel whimpered out, huffing in air through her own small breathing spasms. "We'll all get through this." She said once more with a small squeeze to her back as Quinn stayed in her position, her hands on both her knee caps, bent over.


	5. Chapter 5 (1)

**AN: **I had to split this chapter up into two because holy cow it was a long one. I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for my absence I've been really busy lately. Thank you all for being so patient!

What day was it? Wednesday? Sunday? Quinn didn't know. The mental calendar in her head had stopped keeping track a week ago, the day Mercedes...

She was walking, still, as they always did. She wasn't even sure if they were going in the right direction anymore, it felt as though they had been walking for months with little to no results for anything. She could tell they were all beginning to get a little restless.

"I'm exhausted." Finn said, his voice tired and dry. He had been dragging his gun along the dirt path for the passed mile in a half. The sun had been beating down all all of them since noon and she was sure they were all severely burnt.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know, dude." Sam spoke, his gun placed firmly in his hand. Sam hadn't been the same since the day Mercedes was attacked, his face was hollow, sunken in like a skeleton and he no longer possessed the little bit of child-like attitude he still had from the start. It was like walking with a ghost, but worse because there _was_ a living human in there...somewhere.

Turning to Rachel, Quinn felt the tug in her chest as she saw the girl slowly fall more and more behind, the strength to keep her gun up now falling terribly low. Her face no longer had her dark tan but instead was pale, yellow even, and her limbs weren't as strong as they had been a day or two ago. Stopping, she waited for the girl, each step she took causing Rachel to wince.

"You alright?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I feel really weak, Quinn. I can't keep going." Rachel spoke, finally stopping to catch her breath. Quinn let the girl drape a hand over Quinn's shoulder before she began walking quickly back to the group. She was practically carrying Rachel by the time she got there as her feet were dragging in the dirt road.

"Puck, we have to stop somewhere." She turned to the petite girl who now had her eyes shut, her hands barely hanging on to her gun. "Something's wrong with Rachel." Puck looked from both of them before nodding, gritting his teeth, he began looking around everywhere, desperate for some kind of clue.

"I know where we are." Blaine said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean, I think I do. We're right outside Zanesville." Everyone stared at him with faces of '_Why are you telling us this, Blaine.' _He rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt. "Zanesville, Kurt...Remember?" He asked, through gritted teeth. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what in the world Blaine was talking about before the shorter boy leaned in to his ear and whispered something. It must have worked by the way Kurt blushed and nodded. Every memory he had had before the outbreak happened, before his dad, was completely shot from his brain. He could remember nothing of his old life, or maybe it was that he didn't _want _to remember. How could he forget?

"Right. Zanesville." Kurt said through a small breath.

"Will you spit it out, Lady Lips?" Santana said, fanning Rachel with her hand while Quinn tried pushing her hair out of the way.

"My dad bought a small house right outside of Zanesville. Maybe eight years ago?" Kurt said slowly, recalling the memories before continuing, "My mother was fond of the place so he decided we would take a visit there every spring. Since she died he only ever did payments on it. The last time I was there was about six months ago when Blaine and I went on our small road trip." He looked down, hiding his red face from the rest of the group.

"Do you know where it's at?" Tina asked, shielding the sun from her eyes.

"Yes, I do, actually. I'm certain once we come up to the cemetery, it'll be on the left." Kurt replied, making his way over to Rachel. "Can you make it through another thirty minutes, Barbra?" Kurt asked, squeezing Rachel's hand tightly. Rachel could only nod.

"Let's hurry. Please." Quinn spoke, adjusting Rachel slightly so that she hung at a more comfortable angle. Puck took Rachel's bag and Sam took her gun, both of them swinging the objects over their backs.

"Can someone try to figure out whats wrong with her while we look for this place?" Puck said, walking along the street.

"What's hurting, Rach?" Quinn asked, rubbing her arm softly.

"I'm weak. I can't do anything. And thirsty." Rachel replied lazily, her stomach trembling against Quinn's side. Quinn had no choice but to carry the girl now, picking her up from underneath her knees and holding her bridal style. She surprised even herself with the strength she had, but Rachel being the weight of a feather helped as well.

"Weak? What was the last thing you ate?" Quinn asked, looking at the girl's sunken face as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Her heart began to flutter.

_Not the time, Fabray. _

"I couldn't eat anything but the bread when we had food. I'm vegan, Quinn. Remember?" Rachel asked, opening her eyes and looking up.

"Yeah, shh. Try to rest, alright?" Quinn said, waiting a while until Rachel closed her eyes and her breathing was even. "She's starving." Quinn finally told the group. "She has the symptoms. We have to get nutrients in her body as soon as possible." A large weight fell into Quinn's stomach as she wanted nothing but to be close to the girl, help her.

"I got her, Quinn, I work out like every -" Finn started before Quinn shrugged him off.

"I got her. Your workout is nothing compared to what coach Sue had us do. Besides, where were you when she was lagging behind? You were too busy complaining."

"Uh, the last time I check _I _was her boyfriend." Finn replied.

"And the last time _I _checked, we're in a fucking apocalypse. Do you think I give a shit about your relationship status?!" Quinn bursted.

"Hey!" Puck angrily whispered towards both of them. "If you two don't shut the _fuck _up you're both going to get us killed." With that he turned back around and continued to follow Kurt and Blaine in front of them.

Quinn held on to a now sleeping Rachel that much tighter. Or at least she _hopped _she was sleeping. There was no way Finn would get his hands on her. Not now, it was the only time she had to be close to her. Sure, she was probably freaking everyone out with her sudden fondness of the girl, but it wasn't sudden. It had always been there, Quinn just never felt the need to show it until now. They could die any day. The thought brought shivers down her spine as she quickly through that concern away for now.

The walk was just as quiet as ever, no one having the particular need to talk. The sun slowly began to set as they made their way passed the town cemetery. Quinn couldn't have been more thankful for it either as her arms were on fire. Rachel was small, yeah, but Quinn wasn't a body builder either but she would rather carry the girl than have her in Finn's arms even if she knew the boy would be able to do it with ease. Throughout the walk she snuck little glances at her, blowing air in her face to keep her cool and blocking her from the sun to protect her from sunburn even f it was too late. It had been longer than thirty minutes by the time they had finally reached the small house.

"There are only three bedrooms and two baths upstairs, but it's fully furnished and my dad always kept an emergency box in the basement. Blaine, you can figure out how to turn the lights on, ri -" Kurt was unable to finish his sentence when he saw Puck turn around quickly.

"No." He said plainly. "We can't have light attracting anything. It has to stay dark, we'll find some candles or something if we need them."

The house was small, that was very true. It was a two story with only a small garden in the front but a large forest in the back. As they slowly approached it, Kurt noticed the oil stains by the garage. His dad always had to be working on something. His heart felt weak, Blaine put a comforting hand over him.

"Can we hurry?" Quinn asked, her focus on the girl in her arms still. Kurt only nodded as he made his way up to the door. Reaching above the door frame, he pulled out a key and stuck it in the lock.

As they all walked in, cautiously, they noticed the place had been untouched by anyone, everything looking as good as new, it smelled wonderful, like fresh baked cookies. It was the best thing any of them had smelled in a long time.

"Quiet." Puck told them before turning around. "We're still not sure if it's safe. I'll check the upstairs with Finn. Tina, you and Kurt go to the basement. The rest of you check this floor."

Everyone was off. Quinn turned to the couch and set Rachel down gently, her head on top of a nice looking pillow. "You feeling okay, Rach?" Quinn asked, getting on her knees and pushing hairs aside from her face. The girl didn't answer. "Rachel." Quinn said again, furrowing her eyebrows. "_Rachel!" _

"I'm fine, Quinn." Rachel replied in a small voice. Quinn took a deep breath before going to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Good."

"Here. Give her this." Santana approached both girls and handed Quinn a banana from her bag. "Potassium and all that good stuff. I brought a lot of them from the mall, I have some other snacks in here, too." Along with the banana, Santana had a few candles in her hands. She set three big ones on the table and held on to two smaller ones.

Quinn began to slowly feed Rachel bits of the banana, forcing it into her mouth. Brittany and Santana could only watch, their hands held tightly together. Slowly, Rachel began to gain color back into her face, her eyes opening slowly. Getting two more bananas, Rachel ate them with ease, the food making her feel better than she had felt in the last few days.

"Good?" Quinn asked with a smile. Rachel only nodded as she finished the last banana.

"I would have given it to you sooner but I didn't want us to have to deal with your puking ass if it happened. That can happen with starvation." Santana said simply, still fidgeting with both candles.

"Glad you're feeling better, Rach, but I'm gonna go find some food for all of us now." Blaine said, fixing the knife he had in his hand.

"Not alone you're not." Puck replied, coming down the stairs. "Me, you, Finn and -"

"Me." Tina said, coming up from the stairs.

"Tina, are you sure?" Kurt asked, a little worried.

"Positive." Tina confirmed. "I want to help."

Once the three of them had left through the back towards the forest, Santana and Brittany both called dibs on one of the showers. They made their way up the stairs quickly before anyone could say anything, the candles held tightly in Santana's hands still.

"You can go, Quinn. You're probably exhausted." Kurt said, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Actually...Rachel, you need a bath. You need to get that stuff off of you. Then when you get back, hopefully they'll have the food ready." Quinn said, trying to wipe her face from the dirt she had.

Nodding, Rachel made her way towards the stairs, all eyes on her. "Um, Quinn?" She said, stopping on the second step. Quinn looked up eagerly. "I need someone to watch the door for me, incase anything happens. Could you -"

"Yeah. Yes. I -" Quinn sputtered, quickly going to where Rachel was currently standing, grabbing their backpacks on the way.

"Grab a candle? I'd prefer not to hit my head on something."

"Oh, right." Turning around, Quinn saw Kurt pushing a candle in her direction. Smiling, she took it from him and followed the girl up the stairs, her heart beating with each step. What did she want her to do? Did she want her to wait outside the door? Help her get...undressed? Quinn wouldn't think about that because it wasn't happening. No. She was terribly happy Finn went to go hunting. Besides, she was there to watch the door. You always had to have a buddy with you wherever you went, Puck told them that when this first happened. That's all Rachel was doing.

"So...do you want me to like make sure you don't faint or.." Quinn asked, only half joking.

"I just don't want to be alone. The buddy system seemed like a good idea." Rachel spoke as they finally got to what looked like Kurt's bedroom, Santana and Brittany were quick to take the master bedroom's shower.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'll just wait in Kurt's room. You know. Look through his things." Quinn joked with a smile, turning around, she went to lock the door in his room when she noticed the lack of a lock on the bathroom door. Privacy was very scarce so she took it when she could.

"You can come in, Quinn. I'm very comfortable with my body." Rachel spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as she walked through the bedroom's bathroom door.

Quinn's hands became clammy and her heart increased. She had to pull it off, she had to make it look like it was no big deal. Maybe it had to do with seeing the woman you've been in love with since Freshman year naked. Yeah, that might be it.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Quinn said, surprised at how calm her voice was. She followed Rachel into the bathroom, the candle clenched hard in her hand, turning her knuckles white. She shut the door behind her now the only light coming from the large window next to the shower and another one by the sink. Setting both backpacks down in the corner, she spoke."I'll just light this." Quinn fumbled in her pockets before finally wrapping her fingers around the small lighter she carried. Suddenly she heard the shower start, causing her hands to fumble a little with the damn thing.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked from the curtain.

"Yeah, this thing just isn't -" Rachel's hand covered her own and slowly Rachel flicked the lighter, an orange flame coming from the tip.

"Better?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Quinn tried her hardest to tear her eyes away, Rachel's hand moving slowly to the wick and lighting the candle, illuminating the bathroom with the light. "Thanks."

Nodding, Rachel turned and began shedding her clothes, slowly her tan skin filling Quinn's mind with wonderful thing. The small bruises on her back that she longed to kiss, the dirt all over her that Quinn would wash away. It had only just occurred to Quinn that she was staring and quickly she drew her eyes to the window, pulling the drapes back and looking outside.

"Looks like it's about to rain." Quinn said, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to stand there." Rachel said, naked from the curtain as she let her leg inside. Quinn refused to turn around in fear of her jaw dropping to the ground.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Quinn asked, gulping.

"I want you in here." Rachel's voice was simple as her whole body finally got inside the bath.

"The...shower?" Quinn's ability to stay calm was now long gone as she turned only to see Rachel's leg disappear into the shower.

"Theres no use in wasting water when you're already in here. You carried me here, I think we're passed the stage of caring. We're friends, Quinn." Rachel replied, moaning softly at the way the hot water hit her aching body.

Quinn nodded, removing her shirt, pants and every other item on her body slowly. They were friends. Friends totally did this, helped one another out, carried them, saw them naked. She had seen Santana and Brittany naked all the time. It wasn't a big deal.

"Alright, I'm coming in." Quinn warned, her hand shaking violently against the curtain. She took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain.


	6. Chapter 6 (2)

**AN: **Part 2. :)

Rachel's back was to her as Quinn watched water fall down her body, droplets racing down her curves and making her body glisten against the candle light. Her long, brown hair fell down her back and stuck t her. The dimples in her back taunted her as Quinn wanted nothing but to worship her body.

Stepping in completely, Rachel turned to see Quinn, in the corner, standing awkwardly. "You can calm down." Her voice was soft. "It's just me." And with that, Rachel let her hand touch Quinn's, bringing the girl into the water with her, the short, blonde locks falling around her face and drenching Quinn completely while water droplets fell down her nose. Reaching behind her, Rachel took hold of one of the body washes Kurt had. It smelled like spearmint. Slowly squeezing some in her palm, she went to rub it on Quinn's chest, shoulders and neck, their eye contact never breaking.

"You don't have to -"

"I know. But I want to." Rachel said, her nails scratching lightly into Quinn's skin. She was sure her knees were about three seconds away from giving out. Pushing herself closer, Rachel's breasts were now pressed against Quinn's as Rachel let her hands roam to Quinn's back where she began scrubbing the area there.

"Turn around." Quinn said, softly. Rachel nodded, letting her hands graze off of Quinn's body sending shivers down her body. Reaching for the body wash, Quinn squirted a bit in her own palm and then started rubbing her hands together, the suds forming instantly. She began scrubbing gently at Rachel's back, arms, waist. Her hands began massaging at Rachel's shoulders, feeling the tightness that was there slowly soften up. Her hands roamed forward to Rachel's chest where she began scrubbing at the area, feeling the girl's heartbeat against her hand as she did so. Before she could continue, a soft moan fell from Rachel's lips.

Both of them stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" Quinn asked dumbly. It took almost everything in Rachel not to fall over laughing, instead she turned and nodded her head.

"No." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and getting on her tiptoes to hug the taller girl comfortably. Quinn's hands flew to the air, the suds falling down her arms before she felt the heartbeat against her chest. Slowly, her hands fell until they wrapped around Rachel's waist where she held her there tightly.

Breaking apart only slightly, Rachel began staring into Quinn's eyes, the desperate look breaking Quinn's heart into a million pieces. "Rachel, I lo-" Before Quinn could finish Rachel let their mouths connect, Quinn moaning instantly into the sweet kiss. They held each other tightly until Quinn let Rachel's back fall to the bathroom wall.

Opening her mouth, Rachel let Quinn's tongue massage against her own, their lips nipping at each other as hands roamed down below. Quinn had no idea what the hell she was doing but she was in no position to stop. Ever. Pushing her center more on to Rachel, Quinn heard a satisfied groan from the smaller girl's lips.

With their mouths still working together, Quinn did it again only this time letting her knee slip in between Rachel's legs where her most intimate area was. Pushing up, she felt Rachel's finger nails latch on to Quinn's back tightly, her mouth opening completely as Quinn continued to nip at her lips. She was so..

"Beautiful." Quinn spoke out, her eyes roaming Rachel's face, her eyes furrowed tight and her chest heaving. "So beautiful."

"Quinn." Rachel spoke desperately, pushing her head forward and latching on to Quinn's neck. She began sucking eagerly at her skin, biting and nipping while hearing desperate groaning from the taller girl.

"God, Rachel.."Quinn heaved, holding the girl tighter against her. "Is - is this okay?" Quinn asked, her eyes shut tight as Rachel continued to go at her neck.

"It's all I want right now." Rachel replied, Quinn could only smile. She wanted to give Rachel everything she could, wanted to make the girl feel things she hadn't felt in a while because she loved her, she cared for Rachel. It was a completely fucked up situation that they were in, but Quinn knew they could still find happiness even if in this one moment. She didn't care about Finn or Puck or anyone right now. She just wanted to take all the hurt away from the smaller girl. Soak it up, like a sponge, into her own body so that Rachel would never have to feel it again. And so what if this was a one time deal, if she would never get this shot again, Quinn intended to make the best of it. Because Rachel will always be the best thing that she will never have.

It was then in one swift movement that Quinn was on her knees, in front of Rachel, staring up at the girl. The side of Rachel's lip turned up before she let her hands wrap in Quinn's hair. Nodding, Quinn leaned forward, letting Rachel's leg drape down her shoulder, opening her up for Quinn.

"God..." Quinn whispered, her heart ramming against her chest. Without further thought, Quinn let her mouth cover Rachel's drenched pussy lips, her juices tasting nothing less than heaven on her tongue. She felt Rachel's fingers tighten in her blonde locks as her throat let out a high moan over the running water.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn..." Rachel continued to pant as Quinn's tongue began to lick from her tight hole up to the glistening red nub. She knew that was a sensitive area and decided to leave it alone for the moment being, instead she let her tongue roam down to Rachel's hole yet again, penetrating the area slightly with her tongue. Putting both hands on either side of Rachel, Quinn pulled her open to better see her.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn spoke, slightly heaving. Shutting her eyes, she dove in yet again, her tongue licking at her pussy lips and stiffening against her hole. She could spend her eternity here, sucking on Rachel, licking her quivering pussy. Without further hesitation, Quinn let her tongue glide up to the stiff bud, flicking her tongue quickly across, Rachel twitching with each movement.

"Fuck!" Rachel cried, her high pitch voice easily heard over the water. Sucking eagerly at Rachel's quivering clit, Quinn felt her hair being pulled on a bit too hard. She went to look up and saw Rachel's heaving chest and pleading eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked quickly, wiping her mouth with her arm. Rachel could only sigh, a small bit of laughter coming out.

"No. Follow me." She said, turning the water off and opening the curtain. Both of them took a towel and quickly dried themselves off while Rachel opened the door leading to Kurt's bedroom. Attaching to Quinn's lips, they both fell on the bed in a heap of sighs and groans, their wet hair causing a mess on the sheets. "Right here. Lets finish here." Rachel said as Quinn's mouth went quickly on her neck above her.

"Whatever you want, Rachel." Quinn replied, kissing the area she had been biting before getting up and looking at her. Moving a few wet hairs out of her face, Quinn kissed her cheek before feeling Rachel's hips buck up into her own, their centers meeting. Quinn's eyes shut automatically as she moaned into the air, the relief never feeling better.

Quickly their grinding against each other increased until the bed rocked with them, their gasping and sighing the only thing heard throughout the room. Quinn felt Rachel's juices mix with her own as it smeared against her.

Leaning down, Quinn attached their lips quickly as her body tingled and her orgasm hit her, rushing through her body and causing her to convulse against Rachel, small whimpers falling from her body while a hand tangled into the sheets below her to try and keep herself quiet. It was only moments later when Rachel took a deep breath, her own orgasm rushing through her. Quickly pushing her palm against Rachel's mouth, Quinn let the girl release her moans that were now muffled into her hand. She watched as Rachel's eyes fell to the back of her head and closed, her body humping against Quinn to ride out the last of her orgasm as she continued to cry into Quinn's hand until she finally calmed down.

Their breathing was the only thing heard as Quinn rolled off of the smaller girl on to her side. She let her hand fall to her eyes as the sound of rain hitting the house filled her ears. It took a moment for Quinn to process what had just happened. It was so quick, almost _too _quick. But she made the best of it.

"We have to get up now." Quinn finally said, getting up on her forearm and taking a deep breath as her body had finally calmed down.

"You can't tell Fi -"

"I know.I wont. Pinky promise." Quinn said, a smile on her face as she stuck out her pinky and tangled it with Rachel's. "We'll just...keep this between us."

Rachel nodded before getting up, her legs feeling like jell-o. Quinn could only laugh once she was finally up, her heart slowly going back to normal. They both cleaned themselves off and quickly got changed. Opening the door, they ran into Kurt who had a towel and some shampoo. He was on his way to the master bedroom.

"We were just guarding the door for each other." Quinn said calmly. "I advise you to do the same."

"Oh, Blaine and I will be preserving water. He's just on his way from hunting. They brought back a live deer and are currently skinning it outside. In the rain. Lovely, right?" Kurt said, a little disgusted. "But they'll be in in a few moments."

"Oh, wonderful. They'll be nice and muddy." Rachel said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

As they made their way downstairs everything looked normal, it seemed as if no one noticed or heard a thing and Quinn could see why. The rain was hitting against the house very hard, it seemed as though a thunderstorm was on it's way.

"We should all put our dirty clothes in this corner. We'll wash in the morning." Quinn said before Rachel smiled at her while she went to light more candles, the one they had been using still upstairs, lit for the next person. She saw more candles on the table and began setting them in various spots in the living room, Quinn taking one and making her way to the kitchen.

Santana and Brittany were both on the couch, cuddled next to each other and eating something from a box. Cheeze-Its it looked like. Tina was in the kitchen drinking from a bottle of water, her hair up in a dirty bun.

"A shower is open, Tina." Quinn smiled.

"I'm going to wait for Sam. He's going to watch the door for me. Buddy system, remember?"

"Yeah, that's what Rachel and I did." Quinn said, sitting on the counter next to her. "You doing okay?" Quinn asked, playing at her jeans.

"Yeah. The guys are fixing up the dinner. I don't really find much comfort in skinning an animal...but I killed him. Sam had a lot of anger to let out, we could all see it." Tina said, proudly.

"Well, I'm glad you killed the deer." Quinn said before hearing the back door open. It was Finn, his hair stuck to his face with dirt covering ever inch of his body.

Quinn went up to take the large tarp filled with meat from the three boys and went to set it in the sink, the thing unbelievably heavy. That was always a good sign. "Um, a shower is open upstairs. Blaine, Kurt's waiting for you to...keep a look out for him. Make sure you guys put your dirty clothes over there by ours. We'll wash it in the morning." Quinn said all of this quickly as they all made their way passed her and Tina. "I guess I'll start on this." She said, turning to the bloody deer mean.

"Have fun forcing that down Rachel's throat." Tina said before leaving the kitchen and making her way up the stairs.

Quinn knew absolutely nothing about sterilizing meat and then cooking it, but she did her best and served it on plates. She had cooked it in a large pan, cut it up and served it with some bread that Sam had in his bag.

"Alright...I think it's ready." Quinn said, looking at the golden meat from the huge plate on the table. Everyone had taken a shower and was very ready to eat as they ran over and began taking huge chunks off the plate and putting it on their own, finding a spot in the kitchen to sit, some of them even sitting on the ground. Water bottles were passed around. Kurt had told them earlier that their was a large wine stash in the basement but they thought better of that, being drunk wasn't the best idea and morning hangovers were even worse.

"I can't eat this." Rachel said, looking at her plate.

"You have to, Rachel. This is why we had the problem in the first place." Puck said, his mouth full of the juicy meat.

"I can't." She said again, grabbing her temple. Finn was too busy with his own food to pay much attention so Quinn got up from her spot on the counter and made her way over to the girl.

"Unless you want me carrying you around everywhere you have to eat it." She said, a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to get terribly sick. I'll have to get use to it first."

"Well, what better way to get use to it than now, right?" Quinn asked, cutting off a piece with Rachel's fork and putting it between a slice of bread. Handing it to her, she spoke. "You need to eat."

Rachel nodded. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth letting the chewy tenderness of the meat fill her mouth with flavor. Chewing slowly, she swallowed. She hadn't noticed everyone staring at her until she turned to see them, their mouths full.

"You realize I'm about to get incredibly sick, right?" Rachel said, sticking her fork into another piece of meat.

"Yeah, but this is the best way to get use to it. It's all we'll be eating for a while and you cant live off of crackers and water." Sam said, getting up to get more.

Nodding, Rachel went to take another bite, her stomach already showing the tale-tell signs of the terrible night that was yet to come. But she forced herself to eat it. Every little bit of meat until her body couldn't take it anymore. She shut her eyes to hopefully have the vomit subside but was unsuccessful as she ran upstair to a bathroom.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Blaine said, taking another bite of meat.

"I'll go make sure she's alright." Kurt spoke as he was the only one that had finished.

Quinn felt terrible but it was the only way she would survive. Rachel had to eat. She needed the nutrients because there was no way in hell they would be finding any of her other vegan stuff right now. She had to eat just like the rest of them even if she would be sick to her stomach for the first few days.

This only set them back though. They would have to stay at the house until Rachel was better and able to take the things they ate. So they waited and made sure not to make too much noise. The _last _thing they needed was a zombie crashing through the house and eating another one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Enjoy! :)

It was stupid and a bit naive to say Quinn hadn't been thinking about it, the glorious forty-five minutes she had had with Rachel a few days ago in the bedroom. Every time the thought would cross her mind her blood would begin to pump and her memory would suddenly become fogged with Rachel. Night and day she thought about it, how perfect it was, how _Rachel _wanted it, she hadn't forced the girl at all and would have stopped completely if asked, but she didn't.

Rachel had continued to be sick from then on. It had been two days since they had forced the deer meat down her throat. She had become terribly ill the first day, throwing up every chance she got, but they kept her hydrated and well fed still no matter how much she refused. She had looked worse than when she was starving a few days back, but at least Quinn had the comfort of knowing this was for the best, and she was confirmed when she saw Rachel finally get up from Kurt's bed.

"Feeling alright?" Finn asked as he sat by her bed, slowly dozing off until the girl got up. Quinn had been parallel to the bed, sitting in a small chair that she rolled in from the guest bedroom. Not once had her eyes gazed away from Rachel, she would get lost in her head a little, but her eyes would continue to stay on the girl.

"A little weak, but better." Rachel said with a smile, stretching her body slightly. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

When Quinn wasn't downstairs preparing food for everyone, (she somehow became the chef of them all) or taking watch outside, she was upstairs with Rachel, watching over the girl to be sure she was okay. Of course things were made difficult as she was never alone with her. Either Finn, Kurt or Sam was there with her giving Quinn zero Rachel time.

They hadn't talked about that night since it happened, a third of the reason being from lack of privacy, another third was Rachel's sickness being in the way and the rest from the both of them avoiding the situation all together. Quinn didn't regret it, why would she, Rachel was beautiful and perfect in every way to her, she just hoped Rachel felt the same.

"You're looking a little sick, Q." Quinn heard the familiar jock's voice in her head. Adjusting her eyes from the bed, she went to stare at him on the chair noticing how her eyes had adjusted to the blueness of the sheets and causing everything around her to turn funky colors.

"Huh?" She asked, the words not making their way to her brain.

"You look tired or something. Are you feeling alright?" Finn asked again.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind, you know? Just...zombies and...s-stuff."

"Listen, I know we're always fighting and stuff, and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to like apologize for making you angry in any way or whatever. I know Rachel isn't your favorite person either so I'll try to keep her under control when she's bet-"

"You don't have to keep her _under control._" Quinn snarled, her eyes turning to slits. "You don't own her, she's a grown woman and can take care of herself. I've grown to like Rachel in case you haven't noticed."

"Woah, will you calm down? What's your problem? I try to apologize and you end up blowing up in my face. Not cool."

"Whatever, Finn. I'm here to make sure she's alright."

Suddenly the toilet flushed, warning both of them that the girl would be on her way out. They were both sitting, their arms crossed over their chest identically. It took everything in Quinn not to punch the boy right then and there, if he so much as _tried _to control Rachel in any way, there would be major hell to pay.

"Well, I feel so much better!" Rachel said, coming from the bathroom with a large smile. "Perhaps I can start eating like normal and helping out now, I've felt quite useless the passed few days to be very honest."

"Only if you're feeling better." Finn said, getting up with a smile and kissing her forehead. Biting her cheek, Quinn got up from her seat quickly and turned on her heel, her body filled with rage.

"I'll tell everyone you're feeling better." Quinn mumbled, walking out of the room and stomping down the stairs. Her body was shaking and her heartbeat furiously against her chest with each quaking memory.

Little had she noticed the small push Rachel had given Finn when he went in for more, but it was too late. Quinn had already made her way downstairs. "Really, Finn." Rachel said, annoyed. "Can you not do that in front of everyone?" And with that she was back in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Rachel's feeling better. I'm going to keep watch." Quinn said to everyone who was in the living room. Taking a gun by the couch, Quinn made her way outside, Santana following soon after. "Sam, Tina, go rest." Quinn said to the two of them who were currently sitting on the grass in the front, hidden by a large bush. "I'll take the next few hours."

"Me too." Santana said from behind her.

"I'm fine, Santana, I need the time alone."

"Quinn, shut up and sit down. You two, go inside and rest up. We go this now."

Both Sam and Tina smiled tiredly, not saying a word, before they got up from their spots and made their way inside, shutting the door quietly. Quinn could only sigh as she went to sit where Sam had been previously, his indent in the dead grass below.

"I said I wanted to be alone." Quinn mumbled out.

"And let another Mercedes incident happen? Yeah, I think not." Santana knew it was still a touchy subject and by the way Quinn winced she could tell the girl hadn't fully accepted the death of their friend. "Q, what's wrong?" Santana asked after a few moments of silence. "You're acting more angsty than usual and that's saying a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, shoving her head between her propped up legs. "I'm exhausted just like the rest of you."

"You sure as hell do not look exhausted. Puck looks exhausted, Blaine looks exhausted, you look depressed. I'm sure your eyes turned a shade darker since yesterday." Santana noted, slipping back on her forearm and looking out into the distance to ensure their security. They were still good.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I _am _depressed. Everyone is depressed, our families are dead, all our loved ones are gone or outside the borders of this fucking state. We are trapped here while everyone on the outside is continuing their lives."

"So what you're telling me is we're not family? That's a pretty comforting thought, Quinn." Santana snapped, her eyes dangerous.

"That's not what I meant, you're twisting my words around."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you told me what the hell is going on with you, and you cant say it's this family bullshit because you've been fine up until we got here."

Quinn looked up at the girl, her jaw clenched tightly and her hands into fists. "You want to know what's wrong? _That's _whats wrong." Quinn said, pointing at the window leading to Kurt's bedroom.

"What, the decoration of this place? Quinn, that's really fucking stupid if you ask me." Santana replied, looking up at the wooden frame. "Although I do suppose it would have looked nicer in red." She added, staring intently still.

"_No. Her." _Quinn said once Rachel had come into view as she fixed the drapes on the window, closing them slightly.

"Look, she's set us back a lot, we all know this, but you can't blame her for -"

"You're not listening to me!" Quinn bursted, running her hands through her hair.

"Then fucking tell me!" Santana shot back.

"I love her!" Quinn huffed out. "I. Love. Her." She said yet again, her breathing increasing.

"Well, yes." Santana replied, looking at her nails as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, what?" Quinn replied, her face fuming with rage.

"I'm your best friend. Do you honestly think you could have hid that from me? I've known since like Sophomore year." Santana chuckled slightly, leaning up. "I just wanted you to tell me before I went off and assumed things. I've learned my lesson in that department. Plus, Britts and I heard you two fucking in the shower over when we got here."

Quinn was sure her heart stopped as her throat suddenly became dry and her hands clammy. "You w-what?" Quinn stuttered, gulping lightly.

"Oh, please. Rachel has a voice, there is no way in hell you can cover that up. Luckily it was very faint. I doubt anyone downstairs heard."

"We weren't fucking_." _Quinn corrected, picking at some grass below her.

"Quinn, we _heard _you two. You can't deny it."

"Santana, we didn't _fuck. _We...it was different."

"You made love to her."

"I wouldn't count it as love making, she loves Finn."

"Doesn't seem like it anymore from the sounds she was making." Santana snickered, looking back behind the bush again. Still clear. "Oh, Quinn. Yes, more. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" Santana mimicked in a very annoying Rachel voice which only got her a punch to the arm from a very flustered Quinn.

"Shut up. We promised we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, best friends don't necessarily count. I'm almost positive she's told Lady Lips already."

"I just need to talk to her...soon." Quinn finally said. Suddenly the front door opened and both girls turned to see Puck gesture to the both of them. Quietly, they got up and made their way inside the house. Quinn hadn't noticed how long they had been talking until she saw the sun begin to set.

"What's up?" Santana asked, putting her gun on the side while Quinn shut the door softly and locked it.

"Kurt found this in his basement." Puck said, showing the two girls as well as everyone else a very tattered radio. "We're gonna put some batteries in and see how she works." He said, gently petting the thing. "I've also decided that we'll be staying here for a few more days, maybe even a week. It's not exactly _safe _but it is safer than walking around outside and sleeping in tents, besides, we need to be sure we're going in the right direction." He began fidgeting with the radio as all eyes were on him. "We have enough water to last us until it decides to shut off and even then Kurt says theres a well a few feet into the woods. We can find some stuff to camouflage and barricade us tomorrow. Hopefully if we find someone, we can give them our coordinates and travel in a bigger, more safe group. More of a chance to get out, right?"

No one had objected to his plan, they were all content to living there for a while. Of course ten teenagers living in a house together for some time would get a little hectic, but it was the best they had for the moment. The sleeping arrangements were simple enough, everyone found a spot in the basement, Luckily the floors were carpet and Burt had put two couches and a chair down there. They all slept together. Everything had to be organized in order to live, that was their best plan for the moment. Organization.

They all huddled around the broken radio, some of them biting their nails and others watching closely as Puck began fidgeting with the antenna. A few words would come in from the static but then would be soon lost. They continued to do this in silence fore the next thirty minutes.

Quinn was currently sitting on the floor, her jaw locked as Rachel sat parallel to her, Finn locking their hands together as Rachel tried gently to push him off. Rolling her eyes, Quinn turned back to the radio where Puck's ear stayed glued against the speaker. Suddenly a huge smile formed over his face.

"I hear something." He said, taking his ear off and turning the volume up.

"Survivors...here...food...wat...er..." Every other word was cut off as the woman's voice continued to speak. "Cambridge air...port." After the last words, the station had given out completely, leaving nothing but static behind.

"No, no, no!" Puck said, adjusting the knobs until one popped off. "Well, we know where we have to go, I guess. But we have to make sure we're all up for it. Cambridge is about twenty-five miles from here."

"That's about an 8 hour walk." Tina replied.

"We'll have to be up for it if we want to make it there before the sun goes down without camping out." Sam said, running his fingers though his hair.

"I'll give us a week, like I said before." Puck said, obviously still angry at the radio. The living room was quiet yet again, all of them lost in their own heads until Rachel broke it, pushing Finn's hand away.

"Will you _stop _it?" She bursted out, throwing Finn's hand off her knee. "I told you to quit it twice." With that she got up and left, leaving Finn to sit there, his cheeks turning red. Quinn shot Finn an angry look before quickly getting up and following Rachel up the stairs, her hands clenched tightly in fists.

"Rachel." Quinn called after the girl, climbing the steps two at a time. "Rachel, can you wait for me?" She asked, following her to Kurt's bedroom. "Rachel." Quinn said again once she had stopped at the frame of the door. "You're very fast for a small girl." She said with a smile, slowly walking into the room. Rachel was facing the window, her arms hugging her chest.

"He isn't listening to me." Rachel replied as Quinn approached slowly. "I don't know what his problem is but he feels the need to constantly touch me and I just want him to stop. I want him to leave me alone." Turning, she noticed Quinn, her jaw clenched.

"I know. I kept glancing over and seeing the two of you.." She put a comforting arm around the smaller girl, bringing her in for a small hug.

"I just want him to leave me alone for a while." Rachel replied, leaning her head against the girl's shoulder. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry. This _thing _has changed us all. We're all different people now and I think it's okay that you're not having feelings towards him anymore. Rachel..." Quinn sighed, "you have to tell him." Quinn spoke slowly, more concerned for the girl's wellness than her own. "You can't be trapped in this, it isn't right."

"Are you just saying that to make more room for us?" Rachel asked with a smile, looking up at Quinn with watery eyes.

"No, no. I just...I want you to be happy and, well, you don't ever look happy with him. Yeah, he angers me, but if he makes you happy then whatever, Rach. Be with him. If not then please...do it for yourself." Quinn spoke, looking directly into chocolate brown eyes.

"Quinn." Rachel said in a small voice, looking out the window again.

"Yeah?" She replied, rubbing her hand soothingly against the girl's arm.

"You make me really happy." She spoke softly, looking up at the girl's bright hazel eyes. She saw the small glint in her eye, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she gulped and held her closer. This had to have been the most kiddie thing they had said to each other, but it meant so much more. Quinn knew it meant so much more.

"You make me really happy too, Rachel." She replied in a deep breath. "I've been wanting to talk to you, actually." Before she could finish her thought, a voice interrupted

them from the door.

"We're about to eat dinner." Kurt said, slowly. "Would you two care to join?" He asked, his arms crossing his chest. Quinn and Rachel quickly broke apart, Quinn wiping her clammy hands on her jeans. She nodded before turning to Rachel, a small smile on her face.

"You'll be okay." She whispered before making her way out of the room and passed Kurt. Rachel wiped at a tear before going towards Kurt.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked, eyeing the girl.

"Believe it or not we've actually gotten close. She was just helping me."

"With what exactly?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow cocked now.

"Kurt, it's not li-"

"It's none of my business, I know." Kurt said, with his hands in the air defensively, "I only wanted to confirm what I saw."

"Please just stop." Rachel said, her hand on her forehead.

"Whatever the case may be, Finn is throwing a tantrum and giving everyone a hard time."

"Well, why are you telling me this?" Rachel snapped. "He isn't my responsibility." She made her way passed him and down the stairs where everyone had served themselves the once again deer meat and were patiently waiting while Finn sat in the corner, picking at his own food.

Rachel saw Quinn next to Tina, both of them talking about something before she walked in the room. Quinn looked towards her and smiled, Rachel smiling back before turning to Tina again. Rachel quickly went to grab a plate.

They all stared at her expectingly as she looked at the meat in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she put a piece in her mouth and swallowed evenly. They all waited a few seconds until they saw her smile and stick another piece in her mouth. Quickly everyone dug in.


	8. Chapter 8

Puck said a week. One week would suffice with them living in the Hummel's second house in Zanesville. After that they would be on their way to the Cambridge airport where the rest of the survivors were, where they could travel in a pack.

They had been living in the house for about seven days exactly, luckily enough to not have gotten caught by any zombies. Puck made sure to camouflage them as much as possible as well as keep them all safe when some of them went to fetch food, or in this case now, water. Their water supplies had gradually gotten lower since yesterday which meant it was about time to begin their journey to the airport.

It was obvious how restless they had all become, Quinn looking around at all of the ghostlike faces in the living room as they sat around the radio, their only source of comfort. There was a mixture of tiredness and sorrow etched in each sullen expression. They were a family now and would always be one from this point on, wherever they went.

"We can't sit here all night." Blaine finally said after the endless hours of silence.

"What do suspect we do then, Pretty Face?" Puck asked, looking up with dark eyes, the dark shadows under his eyes now more prominent than ever.

"Get some sleep, Puck. We have to rest up for tomorrow." Blaine replied, his tone more dangerous than before.

"Yeah, whatever. You go ahead and do that. Im going to stay here and actually do something productive." At this, Puck pulled the radio closer to him and continued to adjust the knobs. It had become a piece of him, his only comfort and sanity was in the tattered, green radio in front of him that just barely gave out sound. It had been days since they last heard from the airport.

Without further hesitation, the group of kids made their way down the stairs to the basement, their usual sleeping areas already set up and ready for them to collapse onto. It didn't take long for Quinn's eyes to shut, the activities of the day wearing her as well as everyone else out. Everyday was a constant struggle on all the teenagers but there wasn't much that could be fixed about that. Quickly, she was in a state of dreaming.

Rachel sat a few feet away, her legs crossed and her arms hugging around her body as she leaned against the wall, watching all her friends slowly fall asleep. She couldn't force herself to sleep no matter how much she tried, it usually took about an hour after she would have her nightly panic attack about the whole situation then her brain would wear itself out until the only thing left to do was actually sleep. It wasn't until she felt a warm body next to her that she adjusted her eyes in the darkness at the face.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, her heart skipping a little at the sight of short blonde hair.

"Sam." The boy corrected her as he scooted in closer. "Quinn's over there." He pointed to a slightly snoring body a few feet away. Squinting her eyes, Rachel laughed at the figure that was curled up in a ball with a small blanket on the carpet next to Tina.

"I see her." Rachel laughed, turning back to Sam whose face was now more clear. "Why are you up? You're usually the first one asleep." She joked, holding her legs more secure against her chest.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, his voice tired. "I've been having really bad nightmares lately about you guys. Last night was you." There was a slight hesitation in his voice when he spoke. Rachel heard the gulp in his throat.

"Well, Im here now, so you don't have to worry." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. She felt his cover the top of her own head and slowly they tangled their arms together and then their fingers.

Rachel missed this Sam. The Sam she had spent the first part of this whole apocalypse with. He was comforting and helpful and always so warm, but no matter how close they were to each other, especially in this position, they knew that their love for each other was nothing but brother and sisterly. This - whatever this was - had slowly dissolved once they ran into the others and, quite frankly, it made her sad.

"I think I should tell you something." Rachel whispered to the boy whose hand was firmly grasped in her own.

"Whats that?" He asked, his heartbeat the only thing heard throughout Rachel's head.

"It's about Quinn." She said, taking a deep breath and squeezing his hand tighter.

"Is she alright?" He asked, a bit worried.

"Well, I think so. As alright as you can be at this point." She laughed a little humorless.

"Whats up then?"

Picking her head up, Sam moved his and they broke apart. She then stared directly into his eyes, or what she was sure was his eyes. It was too dark to really tell. " I just really need a friend right now. Kurt is too far gone in his own mind and the only one who can really drag him out for a few minutes, if that, is Blaine. I doubt he'll be able to fight it off even for me."

"Im here, Rachel. Don't worry. Im all ears." He said and she could have sworn she saw the corners of his huge guppy lips turn up into the smile she missed so much. Maybe it was her imagination getting the best of her although she hoped not.

"The night we got here, when I went up to take a shower, Quinn came with me, I asked her to." She spoke, quiet so that no one but Sam could hear.

"Right. I wasn't here so Ill just go along." Sam replied, still listening intently.

"I really -" Rachel thought hard about her next sentence. "Sam...she means a lot to me. I've always been so_ fond_ of her."

"So you like her?" Sam asked, his brain working hard to comprehend Rachel. "Is that what you're saying?"

"We had sex." Rachel finally said, a little louder than a whisper. Cautiously looking around, Rachel and Sam both made sure everyone was still asleep. When they were confirmed with the steady breathing both turned back to each other.

"So you _really_ like her." Sam asked, getting closer so that they could speak a little more quieter.

"I always have liked her, like I said, Ive always been so fond of her, but I would have never dared said anything for fear of her making my life completely torturous." Rachel said, looking down at her hands that were now shaking. "I'm just...very confused. She's been so nice to me, even _before _all of this happened, now it's just...I feel like everything is better when she's around."

"Well, maybe she does feel something for you, Rach. I mean, she's been so close to you since you got sick. She carried you to the house and, well, you two had sex. But she's been taking care of you. I've noticed, we all have."

"What if it's just her getting her feelings out, _using_ me, for the loneliness she is feeling?" Rachel was now more concerned than she had been about the situation, her mind over thinking the situation like she did every other thing.

"Then thats a really terrible thing to do. _Especially_ now. But I don't think she is. I think she cares for you...really cares for you. Like I do." Sam said with a smile, holding his hand out to her to hold it again. "Only stronger. Which forms a relationship. A strong love that can never burn out or die. Even through a zombie apocalypse." He said the last part a bit sarcastically.

"Right now, I think the last thing I need is a relationship. Finn and I are hitting our low now." She said, looking down.

"Not that it should matter because of the current situation with our lives on the line, but shouldn't you break things off with him? I mean, since you're not happy and, well, relationships are kind of pointless right now."

"Easier said than done. We're all ticking time bombs, I feel like one wrong move might set him or someone else off."

"Well, I'll be there if you need me." He said with an actual smile towards her before squeezing her hand tightly. She knew he was smiling and that gave her more comfort than anything.

At that moment, they both heard a thumping upstairs followed by a little bit of groaning. The blood in both their bodies turned ice cold as they listened even harder only to hear the door open as a mohawk shadow came down. They both took a relaxed, deep breath and only then realized how tightly they had been squeezing each other's hands until they loosened up.

Without noticing them, he collapsed on the floor, next to Finn. Quickly his snoring filled the room of sleeping breaths, the radio close by him and his sister's cloth wrapped around the handle securely.

"Perhaps we should go to bed." Rachel suggested, her head falling to Sam's shoulder yet again.

"Yeah, probably." Sam agreed, reaching over for Rachel's blanket to cover the both of them, then leaning his head against the wall, their hands never breaking apart. Rachel heard the soft breath of Sam turn steady as he slowly drifted off. Her eyes went to the small heap on the floor that was Quinn, the only thing noticeable was her breathing, up and down, underneath the blanket. Cuddling closer into Sam, Rachel shut her eyes until her own mind relaxed, sending her into unconsciousness.

Waking up was always the worst part for Quinn, there was no _comfortable _position to sleep in while on a carpet floor. They had all decided that, since only two people would fit on the couch, none of them would sleep there, to be fair. Quinn hated the fact that they all had to sleep on the floor, but it kept them all safe.

She opened her eyes, the feeling similar to the one she had weeks ago at Puckerman's house, when half of them were missing and Mercedes was still with them. She shook the feeling off as she got up and slowly began to shake off the night's rest, rolling her neck to get the knots out. The yelling upstairs almost went unnoticed. _Almost. _

Looking around, she saw a few of them were still asleep. Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Tina and Puck. The yelling upstairs sounded like Finn and...Rachel? Getting up quickly, she strategically stepped over the sleeping bodies until reaching the steps where she climbed up easily, opening the door and finally watching the scene unravel in front of her.

"I fucking saw you, Rachel! You were sleeping with him! What else have the two of you done?" Finn yelled at the girl whose arms were crossed over her chest, facing away from him. Kurt was rubbing at his temples, his eyes shut in frustration while Sam leaned against the wall, his jaw locked and his eyes set on Finn as if he were waiting for him to make the wrong move.

"What exactly is your point, Finn?" Rachel asked, her voice just as tired as how she looked.

"My point is I have no clue who the hell you are anymore! You wont let me touch you, you get all weird when I kiss you and now you're sleeping with other dudes!" He practically yelled at her, his face red. Quinn felt a large lump in her throat at these words. Rachel was sleeping with someone else?

Staying at quiet as possible, she continued to listen from the hall.

"I slept with him. It was actual sleeping, you realize that, right? We were talking last night and we ended up falling asleep together." Rachel said, her tone dangerously calm.

"How the hell am I suppose to believe that?" Finn asked, his eyes now rimmed with tears.

"Finn, will you be quiet?" Kurt finally spoke, his voice the most aggressive thing Quinn had ever heard. " You've been doing nothing but complaining since we got here, you're making things more miserable than they already are. I honestly want to beat you with a shovel every time you begin to talk."

"This has nothing to do with you, Kurt." Finn said, his teeth gritting together.

"That may be so, but there is only so much of your stupidity that I can handle before I _must _step in." Kurt replied, getting up.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, finally stepping into the living room. "I heard some shouting. Very _loud _shouting." She said towards Finn.

"You were just about to witness a formal break up." Rachel said, approaching Finn cautiously.

"Wait - _what?" _Finn stuttered, looking directly at Rachel. "_You're _breaking up with me?"

"Oh, does it really matter? Our whole relationship is a joke during this time, Finn, I don't care at this point. You can break up with me for all it matters." Rachel spoke, Sam adjusting his weight slightly.

Suddenly, loud foot steps from the basement broke their conversation as Puck threw the door open, his gun placed firmly in his hand, bag on his back and the ready tied on a strap. "They found us." He said quietly, everyone else from downstairs behind him, their eyes wide and red. "Let's go. Now."

Everyone began rustling around as fast and quiet as they could until they had their things. They were out of the house within two minutes, following Puck out the back and into the woods. Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Finn or Kurt had no idea what was going on until they were deep enough in the woods.

"One of them must have snuck into the small window in the basement." Puck said, his breathing hard. "Santana heard it and sliced it's neck, but others were close behind. We were lucky we got out." Puck was shaking, the radio hanging from his bag. "We'll have to leave to the airport now. No preparation. If we find any food on the way we'll hunt it or...whatever we have to do. Let's just keep our energy full and...have a hopeful mind." Puck said the words as confident as he could.

Quinn's palm was clenched tightly around her knife something she valued far more than her gun. Her other hand was occupied with Rachel's shaking one, the two of them must have connected on the way into the woods because Quinn was unsure how it happened, all she knew was she didn't want to let go. She looked beside her only to see Sam close by Rachel, his hand on her shoulder securely and Finn's eyes staring daggers at him. For the first time in her life, she was actually scared of Finn Hudson.

As they began to make their way to Cambridge, Quinn turned to Rachel, her eyes furrowing at the small girl's expression. "So, you wanna tell me what happened?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes, hold on." Rachel whispered. Slowly they began sinking to the back of the group, their hands tightly tangled together still. Finally they were behind Tina, Finn too concentrated on Sam who was up by Puck and Blaine to focus on the two girls.

Rachel began to explain to Quinn how Finn _rudely _woke both her and Sam up. He caught the two of them sleeping next to each other. Kurt was already awake, trying to calm him down until they both woke up. She continued to explain how they had to drag him upstairs to ensure he wouldn't wake anyone else up with his loud yelling.

"We were only talking." Rachel explained to Quinn. "He's been there for me since the beginning. I couldn't sleep and neither could he." Quinn shook her head, taking in the information as best she could. After a few minutes, Rachel began chuckling. Furrowing her eyebrows, Quinn went to look at the girl.

"What?" She asked, very confused.

"Finn is worried about me and Sam." She choked out with a smile. Before she knew it, Quinn was grinning as she made a gesture with her hand, pushing it over her head.

"Flew right over his head." She said with a smile. Rachel nodded, looking up at Quinn before rubbing her thumb on the girl's hand. Butterflies flew to the girl's stomach as the increasing feeling to kiss Rachel over took her. Nobody was looking, they were all about two feet in front of them.

Looking around quickly, Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's where they stayed for about two seconds before pulling away. Rachel gasped slightly before smiling like crazy.

"What was that for?" She asked with a laugh.

"You seemed like you could use it." Quinn said, smiling.

Before any of them were able to comprehend it, a bloodcurdling scream slashed through the silence of the woods causing a few birds to fly off from their spots on the trees above.

"What was that?" Sam asked, his gun pointed in front of him, ready to fire.

"Run." Puck spoke, too calm for comfort. They all looked at each other for a split second before taking off straight. Rachel breathing hard as Quinn's hand was placed in hers firmly. "Run!" Puck yelled louder this time.

Quinn could hear the screaming behind her, far too close for her to turn around. They had to quicken their pace. "Came on, Rachel!" Quinn cried out, looking at the girl next to her who had tears streaming down her tan face. The face that was only moments ago smiling. She heard a large whack on the side of her and saw Tina grabbing at her head then moments later Blaine grabbing at his side.

It was only a matter of time before Quinn's foot caught in a vine causing her to fall to the ground instantly. She quickly let go of Rachel's hand to prevent the girl from falling with her. She looked up at Rachel and screamed at her to keep running. Rachel was in too much of a shock to start so instead Sam came from the side and grabbed her arm, pulling her along side him. The only thing in Quinn's mind were the endless protests and crying from Rachel as it slowly became more and more distant.

She began fumbling with the vines until her foot was free. Only then did she hear the roaring sound behind her grow louder. Jumping up, she shot off in front of her.

"Keep going!" Puck yelled towards them. "Hurry!" He ran out of the woods and towards an old convenient store. He was about ten feet in front of the rest of the group. The door was sealed by an electronic system. Slamming his gun down, he put both fingers inside the cracks of the entrance and, with all his might, pulled them apart, like would be done to a jammed elevator door. The veins in his muscles sticking out dangerously and his screaming filling the area. Sweat trickled on his forehead and tears rushed through his eyes until he finally got it open. He held it there until Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Finn and Tina tumbled inside. Sam and Rachel were soon after, falling to the ground instantly.

Blaine fell to the floor, tending to a large gash on the side of his ribcage, Tina grabbing at her head as blood trickled down her temple and Brittany was dry heaving in a corner. Santana, Kurt, Tina and Finn ran to the door, helping Puck to hold it open.

Looking straight, Puck saw Quinn still running, the zombies dangerously close to her. Their foamed, bloody mouths drooling with diseases and their rotting flesh peeling with each step they took. "QUINN!" Puck shouted towards her. "WE CAN'T KEEP IT OPEN!" Tears were filling their eyes even more as the struggle to keep the door open rammed their exhausted bodies. Slowly, each of them had to let go until only Puck and Finn were left holding it open.

"HURRY!" Finn yelled, holding the door open with all his might. Turning back to the group, he could barely see them through his eyes, but he took in the image. Guilt hit his stomach as he then realized...he was being a jerk. Turning back to Quinn, he pushed the doors open more. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU, I PROMISE." Finn cried out, shutting his eyes and holding the door open with all his strength. Finn was done with being the weakest link, he was done complaining. There was only so much Puck could handle and he knew it was his time to step it up, before it was too late and the virus got to all of them. The break up was sort of a...rude awakening for him, but he was glad it happened. Suddenly he was broke from his thoughts as a cry from behind him pierced through the air.

"QUINN!" Rachel cried out, tears filling her eyes. Jumping up from the spot, she ran to the entrance only to be held back by Sam, his hold on her far too strong for her to break away. "QUINN, HURRY!" Rachel screamed, the tears now endless as they rolled down her cheek and on to her chest.

Quinn could feel her heart ramming against her chest. Each step she took harder than the last. She could smell the aroma of rotten eggs and vomit in her nose. The hoarse screeching from the zombies sent shivers down her spine as tears filled her eyes. This would be the last time she was would be no way she was going to make it. Running even faster than before, she turned to look at her hand. She was still clutching the knife. Looking back up, she saw Puck and Finn, slumped against the sliding doors, the thing threatening to shut and crush them in half with the weight. If she didn't make it, she would cut her neck then and there. There would be no way her friends would see her as a monster.

"QUINN!" She heard the cries of Rachel. Santana was yelling for her too, she could hear it. Shutting her eyes, she urged herself forward until she heard a sharp _slam _and a lock click_. _Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and was met with eighteen pairs of wide eyes staring back at her.

She made it.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn could feel the blood rush throughout her body, her hands, as well as the rest of her, shaking terribly. A loud clank to the floor rang through her ears and only then did she look down to see the knife she was recently clutching in her dirty hands fall to the floor. Her breathing was shaken and heavy, tears filled her eyes and her throat was completely dry, the smell of rotten eggs and vomit still filling her nose. Her hair fell over her eyes in a sweaty heap.

Everyone had been staring at her, their chests heaving as well as her own, their faces were covered in sweat, dirt and, some of them, blood. Her mind was frantic, her eyes were fogged and everything felt so unreal. She had been two inches away from death.

Rachel ran to the shaking girl first, her arms flinging around Quinn's neck as she sobbed into her shoulder loudly, saying things that no one could understand as they were muffled in Quinn's shirt. Santana quickly joined, wrapping her arms around both the girls, her own eyes filling with tears. Soon enough everyone was surrounding Quinn, all of them hugging each other tightly and most of them letting tears fall down their cheeks. Finn held on to the group extra hard, his arms holding as many people as he could fit. He felt someone grab his hand, a rough hand. Turning, all he saw was Puck's mohawk head. It didn't matter who it was, the point was that they were all somewhat safe.

They all stayed like that for a while, their hearts beating as one if only for that moment. They were a family now, all they had was each other. Their was comfort in the hug that none of them had felt in so long because, no matter how much they fought, in the end, what would matter is the love that they all shared.

"Alright, enough of this." Puck said, breaking away and wiping at his face. "You better not scare us like that again, Q, or we'll really leave you out there."

Everyone laughed at the words before letting go of Quinn, a few of them sniffling, until only Rachel held on, her grip around Quinn's neck just as hard as it was before.

"You're gonna choke me, Rachel." Quinn joked, hugging the girl just as tight until she finally let go, looking up with red eyes and a soft smile.

"I just...didnt want another Mercedes incident." Rachel spoke quickly, looking at their friends.

"Well, we have to be more careful next time." Finn said to the group. "Now, Cambridge is still about a seven hour walk from here, at least. We'll have to stay here the night and hope for the best by morning." Finn said, looking out the window at the now dead townspeople who were clawing at the door, their blood smearing against the glass. "They'll wait for us if they can see us, so lets go to the back. Wait it out there." Finn hadn't noticed the way everyone had been staring at him, their mouths open wide and their stares blank. "What?" He asked, defensively. "I just really want to get to the airport."

Quickly, they all gathered their things that had been thrown to the ground and proceeded to make their way back to the very corner of the store. Before Quinn was able to walk any further than the front register, she felt a hand grab on to her own, pulling her into an isolated aisle.

Gently, Rachel held on to Quinn, her arms wrapping around Quinn's middle securely while her head rested against her soft, pale chest.

"Rachel." Quinn said, her tone more comforting than surprised.

"Don't ever leave me." Rachel said softly. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, pulling her in tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't -" Quinn's words were cut off by Rachel's lips, the soft skin against her own more than what she needed to ease her still shaking body. Kissing back just as passionate, Quinn held on to Rachel, pushing her hands up to tangle into brown locks.

Their lips hugged each other tightly as it took both of them away. Away from the hurt, from the pain, neither of them wanting to let go for fear of coming back to reality too soon.

"I wish I could show you how much you mean to me." Rachel said once they finally broke apart.

Quinn stayed quiet, just holding Rachel for this little bit of time she had with the girl.

"Rachel?" Quinn heard Sam's voice call out. " Quinn?" He called Quinn.

Breaking apart quickly, Quinn bent down to pick up the closest thing to her, that being a can of tomatoes.

"Hey." She spoke once the boy found them in the aisle. "Just looking for food and stuff." She said, her face red, but that could have been passed for the running. "Rachel was just helping me." Quinn said, turning to Rachel.

Looking to Rachel, Sam saw the 'dont-say-a-word' look given to him by the girl to which he smiled at Quinn, playing along. "Oh! Cool! I was hoping you two were...looking for food. But we found some stuff in the back." He took the can of tomatoes and began to walk out of the aisle, the girls following close behind as they both smirked at each other, locking fingers together until getting to their friends.

Everyone had been calming down, sitting on their own tattered blankets and filling their bodies with the nutrients that loitered the floors. Soon enough there wouldn't be edible food, so they took what they could for the time being.

Quinn was unsure where there next step would be, this had been the second time already that the infected almost got ahold of one of them and it scared Quinn shitless since it was her in the situation. She didn't realize just how at danger they were constantly and the feeling to keep herself as well as Rachel safe struck her hard in the chest, like a bolt of lightning finally waking her up from some trance she was having. This was real, the zombies weren't some stupid game the people at her school would play, they were real things that thirsted for their flesh, longed to feel their skin rip between their rotted, yellow teeth.

She couldn't have imagined Rachel being in her position, if it was her that fell instead of Quinn. There would have been no way Quinn would have left the girl behind, no way in hell she would be held back by someone as Rachel ran for her life against the monsters. She would fight for the girl whom she adored completely. Quinn would have rather died herself than watch a zombie eat at the small girl's body, just the thought had tears stinging at her eyes. She quickly shook that from her mind though, not wanting to show any sign of weakness because that was the last thing they all needed in this moment.

Rachel stuck by Quinn's side, not leaving for a second. Quinn began to wonder if Rachel even wanted to keep this between them, like it would matter. It was established at the house that relationships now meant absolutely nothing, perhaps it was best if things stayed that way.

But that didn't mean Quinn wasn't allowed to smile at the girl. Or touch her. Maybe even...kiss her. Quinn thought, smiling to herself as she watched Rachel eat saltine crackers with peanut butter and pretzels in a spot on the floor. They had all spread out evenly along the back of the store, some of them resting, others eating and Kurt reading the last updated Vogue magazine.

Catching the smile, Rachel grinned back, peanut butter on the side of her mouth. "What?" She asked, running her tongue on the roof of her mouth to gather the excess peanut butter that gathered there.

"You've got a little bit of.." Quinn laughed while reaching her hand out to wipe away the peanut butter at the corner of her mouth. "...there. All gone." With that, Quinn wiped it on a nearby rag, still smiling at herself.

"We...we're going to be here a while. You can rest if you want to." Rachel said, looking back at her pretzels and dipping some into the peanut butter.

"Not tired. I actually want to be awake right now." Quinn spoke. She felt the girl beside her scoot in closer before locking their hands together, much like she had been with Sam a few nights ago.

"May I ask why you feel this way?" Rachel asked, looking to Quinn with a bright smile.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with the lighting in here -" Quinn felt a hard nudge to her elbow by the girl next to her, Quinn's smile widening. "Would you let me finish? Jeez. I was going to say it might have something to do with the lighting, I can see you better than before." She finished, smiling smartly at Rachel.

"You're just saying that." Rachel looked down at her pretzels and crackers, pushing them around with her free hand.

"Maybe." Quinn said quietly. "Maybe not."

Looking around, Rachel saw the rest of their group either close to dozing off or already there. Kurt was too entranced in his magazine to care about anything else. She turned back to Quinn, planting a small kiss on her cheek before Quinn turned her head quickly so that her lips met Rachel's directly. Gasping, Rachel covered her mouth and broke apart.

"How dare you!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't help myself!" Quinn said, smiling at her. "You're the only good thing out of this. I take advantage of every moment I have with you." Quinn spoke, cupping Rachel's cheek. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"More than a zombie loves to devour human flesh?" Rachel smiled up, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Hey now. I didn't say love." Quinn corrected quickly only to have Rachel's smile falter. "But yeah. Somewhere along those lines." She went in to kiss the girl yet again, pulling Rachel's chin up with her thumb to make it more comfortable. They stayed like that for a while, pecking each others lips lightly, each kiss more passionate than the last until Rachel stopped, staring up at the hazel eyes that now beamed with color. SOmething she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I need you." Rachel spoke desperately, leaning in to kiss Quinn's neck. "I really just..._need _you."

"I need you, too." Quinn sighed out, her grip on Rachel's hand tighter. "But not here. Not when it's so risky. I want you again and again and again until the end of time, but I also don't want it to be the end of _our _time for being stupid." At these words, Rachel nodded, leaning her head against Quinn.

"What if something happens?" Rachel asked, her voice barely heard.

"Look at me." Quinn said sternly, her eyes piercing through Rachel's large brown ones. "Do not say that. I will make sure nothing, _nothing _happens to you, okay? You're going to be safe even if it kills me, Rachel. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Looking Quinn dead in the eyes, Rachel replied back just as sternly. "I'm not letting anything happen to you either." Quinn could only smile, holding the girl closer to her before they heard a voice interrupt them, a few feet away from behind a magazine.

"You get any closer and you'll become one." Kurt said, flipping a page idly.

"Too late." Quinn whispered to Rachel who only smiled, both their eye lids falling.

Waking up the next morning was exactly what Finn had said. The zombies had left, the only trace of them being there was the blood that smeared the glass window all over. They had all packed their things and slowly exited from the back, this time much more quieter and cautious as before. Finn led them out, his eyes staring into the woods in front of them.

"We'll have about a five hour walk through here then another two hour walk on a dirt road. I remember my mom use to take me down here all the time." He said the last part more to himself.

As always, Rachel snuck her hand between Quinn's and they began walking, guarding the group from the back. It would be a long five hours, but well worth it and much more safe.

The time passed as quickly as would be assumed, the only noise coming from the trees breaking beneath their shoes and an occasional sneeze that would usually alarm the group and have them draw their guns.

After nonstop walking, they finally came up to the dirt road Finn had been talking about. All of them exhausted and pulling each other along, combining their strength to get through these last two hours.

Their feet ached, their heads pounded, stomachs growled louder than their shoes hitting the floor and the sun beat down on them all leaving each face burnt. It felt impossible, but they did it. Two in a half hours later led them into Cambridge, the airport about ten minutes away. They all tried their best to hide their excitement, not letting it get the best of them. Instead they all stayed quiet and continued to follow Finn, his gun drawn and ready to shoot as he walked.

A huge building in front of them told the group that they had made it, they lasted the dreadful hours that finally got them here. The airport. The _food. _The help. Looking at each other, they all made their way inside the glass doors, the smiles on each face dropping one by one when they were faced with the scene in front of them.

Blood on the walls, floors and chairs. Backpacks, food wrappers and other things loitered the floor. Their hearts fell as they began to walk throughout the place.

Slowly each scene unraveled in Quinn's head. She could practically hear the people begging for mercy as their bloody handprints smeared against the wall. A body being dragged away on the floor to never be seen again and another trying to escape through a vent only to be pulled the other way and eaten.

Rachel threw her face in Quinn's shoulder as they all began to walk, their eyes filling with tears, each step feeling like a shot through the heart.

Falling to the floor, Puck clutched something in his arms causing everyone to turn to him.

"Dude?" Finn asked, approaching the now crying boy. "You alright?" He asked, putting his hand on Puck's shoulder.

Turning, Puck showed the group the mangled and bloody radio in his hands. "They've been gone for days. That's why they haven't responded. This was all for nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

"So what now?" Sam asked, looking at the rest of the group, their eyes just as shocked as his own. "What are we suppose to do?"

"What do you think, dude?" Finn said, taking a deep breath. "We gotta keep moving. We need to gather up as much stuff as we can find and just...keep going."

"Where?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck, his skin sore and tender.

"Anywhere." Finn replied, gulping loudly for the group to hear.

Puck was still crouched over on the floor, the mangled radio clenched tightly in his grip as he wept silently. Tears fell down his nose and on to the blood stained floor.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Finn said, still patting the shaking boy's back.

"Get off me!" Puck suddenly shouted, startling all of them. He got up quickly, the radio in one hand. Looking at all of their faces, with all his might, he threw the now piece of junk hard against the wall next to him, parts flying everywhere.

"What the hell?" Blaine said, shielding his face.

"Don't you all understand? We. Are. Stuck. Here. There's no fucking way of getting out. They were our last hope! They were our last everything! I'm sick and tired of all this shit, I want to see my sister, my ma, my family. These people were the last shot I fucking had to see either of them and now it's gone!" He was yelling, his voice echoing throughout the airport station as tears fell from his red eyes and down his scruffy face.

"Puck, listen -" Quinn started out, moving closer to the boy.

"No, you listen, blondie -"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Rachel yelled out, pushing herself in front of Quinn, her eyebrows furrowed and her face as hard as stone. "We all want to get out of here, Noah, but yelling at everyone over something we can't control isn't going to help, understand? Now calm down!"

It was finally quiet, Puck dropping his head and walking over to a vacant chair where he put his head in his hands, Sarah's cloth still tied crookedly on his head.

"Now, -" Rachel started, noticing everyone, including Quinn, staring at her with dropped jaws. " I wan't all of you to...look around for anything we can use. Search the backpacks and look for any type of weapon. And food. Food is important too." Her voice was slightly rigid after yelling at Puck. They all continued to stare at her. "Now." She snapped, all of them jumping before breaking apart.

"Wow." Quinn said beside her, her arms crossed over her chest. "Very impressive, Berry. Are you gonna make us all do laps now?" She teased.

"Be quiet." Rachel said, pushing her gently, knocking her off balance.

Making her way over to Puck, Rachel sat down next to him, her hands awkwardly on her knees. "N-Noah?" She stuttered, a bit scared now.

"What do you want, Rachel?" He replied, clenching his jaw and continuing to look down.

"I'm sorry, I just -"

"Lost your temper?" He finished her sentence. "Yeah. I understand. I was just...I don't know. Something hit me. I gotta get outta here. I need to make sure Sarah and my Ma are okay." He choked out, balling his hands into fists.

"We're going to get out of here, Noah. You have to have faith and you need to stay strong like you have been. We're all changing, some faster than others, but it's happening." Puck only stared at her as if what she was saying was completely ridiculous. "Look over there. Finn's trying to help you. Ever since the store, he's been all about taking control, do you honestly think we would be here if he were still complaining? And what about Tina? She helped you all with the majority of the hunting, I'm sure you're thankful for that."

Puck nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. She did catch most of our food." Rachel smiled at him before looking up again.

"Sam's been our hope throughout all of this. You can't say that there hasn't been a time where you felt completely hopeless before looking at him and having all faith restored. Right?" Rachel said, turning back to the boy who only nodded. " And you, Puck. You've been the rock. Our rock. You always have been, even before this. You can't stop now, if you do we wont last. You've showed us where to go, what to do. When it doubt, you got us through every obstacle. We need you to stay strong." Turning away from him, she heard the boy sigh before getting up.

"Alright." He shouted for everyone to hear. " Change of plans. There's no doubt the fucking zombies heard me yelling, so take what you can right now and lets head up the escalator." Rachel smiled, standing next to him proudly, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's up the escalator?" Quinn asked, pulling a camel pack off of a seat, she shook it and heard water splash around inside. With a smile, she held on to it tightly, knowing it would come in handy sooner or later.

"Planes." Puck said simply. "We'll take the first terminal and...well, we'll see from there." He said yet again, turning around and grabbing his own bag off the floor, leaving his own radio on the center of the floor. Before turning back around he looked to Rachel, thanking the girl and shooting her a soft smile before turning back around and walking towards the escalators, everyone else joining right behind him.

Walking towards Rachel, Quinn automatically connected their hands, everyone else too far in front to see them. "What was that all about?" She asked, rubbing Rachel's hand with her thumb as they began walking.

"He just needed a good talking to." Rachel replied, leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. She felt lips on the top of her head and a small laugh.

"Good job, Sargent." Quinn joked.

They continued to walk until they got to the escalators. Climbing the steps, Puck was first to see terminal twenty-four. "No. Not that one." He said quickly to Sam who began walking towards the entrance. "Let's pick one that isn't right where they can see us."

They made their way down the dark, dirty path, each step they took echoing throughout the rest of the way. Wires stuck out from the ceiling and a few lights flickered. It was the setting of your ordinary, cliché horror movie which made Quinn very uncomfortable.

"Stay close to me." Quinn spoke to Rachel, holding her hand tightly. Kurt accidentally kicked a stray rusted pipe on the floor causing Quinn to jump almost ten feet high.

"Sorry!" Kurt whispered out. Rachel only laughed.

"I should say the same to you." She said, pulling their locked hands up to her own lips and sneaking a kiss on Quinn's pale skin. Quinn laughed nervously, holding tightly to her gun and Rachel's hand.

"I think we're here, gang." Puck joked, walking towards terminal eight, the chairs were pulled out from the floor and the tunnel leading to the plane was dark. Lights were flickering inside just as they were outside. First it would be pitch black then a shot of light would illuminate the tunnel. Quinn could see wires coming out from the ceiling inside as well as junk cluttering the floor.

"I don't feel good about this." Brittany said, her pinky locked with Santana's.

"Well, its either that or stay out here and -" Puck's sentence was cut short by a growl behind all of them. "Perfect fucking timing." Puck groaned. "Go, go, go!" The words sounded far too familiar to be comforting. Last time they were in this situation, Quinn was about a millisecond away from death.

Before Quinn could move though, Rachel locked their fingers together more securely. Looking at the girl, she saw worried, brown eyes. "Don't let me go this time." Rachel said through gritted teeth. Quinn nodded.

They began to follow the rest of their friends through the tunnel leading to the large plane. Right as the two girls entered, it looked as if a strobe light had been set off. Each step they took was pure terror as they could only see in front of them for a split second before pitch darkness took over. Quinn could feel Rachel's palm sweating in her own as both their breathing increased.

"I hear them coming in." Rachel said to all of them, her voice worried. Instead of hyperventilating, as Quinn was use to, she pulled her gun from the holster on her waist, broke apart her grip with Quinn's hand and cocked her gun only to tangle their hands together yet again. If Quinn wasn't desperately trying to maneuver her way around the junk on the floor, she show Rachel just how sexy she thought that was, but this was not the time nor the place.

They were moving as fast as they could through without tripping over the debris on the floor. They could hear at least two of the zombies following them close behind, tripping and falling just as they were, but much more carelessly.

"Hurry up, get in here." Finn said, being the first to reach the door to the airplane. Each of them made it in safely, Rachel and Quinn breaking apart just as they reached the door. Once Quinn's body was inside, Finn shut the door hard enough to hear the first zombie smack head first into the metal of the closed plane door.

There was deep breathing everywhere as they all scattered the floor, Rachel falling against the door to the front bathroom, Quinn joining.

"Everyone alright?" Tina asked once their shaking breath turning normal. After hearing a check from everyone, they all relaxed a bit, a few of them getting up to sit in a plane seat.

Looking towards Rachel, Quinn smiled at the sweating girl, her gun finding it's place back in the holster. "You alright, ba-" Quinn quickly stopped herself from saying the next word. "Rachel." She spoke, gulping lightly and hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I'll be okay." Rachel said, a smile on her face.

"Looks like this'll be home for a little bit." Blaine said, coming from the back of the plane and pushing a box of salted peanuts and another box of cookies at them. "There are about four boxes each of these back there." He said, opening a coke can. "Even more boxes of soda." He took a sip and sighed. "I've missed that."

Everyone quickly got up to stuff their faces with the peanuts, cookies and cans of soda. "Wanna go?" Quinn asked, rubbing Rachel's shoulder.

"Not quite yet." Rachel replied, massaging her knee.

Before Quinn could say anything else, a loud bang was heard against the metal plane door causing all of them to jump in their seats. They all looked around at each other before Quinn got up from her seat and opened one of the windows. She slid it up cautiously before seeing about four zombies scratching and ramming into the door, their growling being heard from the other side. She noticed a few more making their way down the path as well, stumbling on top of each other and continuing to claw at the door.

"What is it?" Puck asked, moving closer.

"We're trapped in here." She said, sliding the window down and sitting back down in her seat. "They're all over the door." She said once again.

"The door will keep them out, right?" Sam asked while holding his gun close to his chest.

"Hopefully." Quinn replied.

The sun had set long ago, Quinn estimated the time to be somewhere around ten o'clock. She heard faint whispering throughout the plane. They had all spread out evenly. In times like these, they all liked their privacy even if it was crouching low so that the seats blocked all of them.

At the moment, Quinn was slouching on the window seat chair, watching the zombies attack the door still. They would leave sooner or later and the door only had a few scratches on it. She found her small blanket in her bag, pulled it out and covered herself with it, the warmth feeling glorious on her skin and almost causing her to fall asleep. But she stayed awake. For Rachel.

They didn't want anyone suspecting anything so both girls agreed to wait until everyone was asleep before moving together. The last time she saw Rachel, she was eating some of the salted peanuts in the aisle, picking out a few burnt ones. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the adorable way her nose would crinkle every time she would a black one.

They weren't a thing, Quinn thought. They just cared a lot about each other, wanted to protect each other, kissed each other, had sex with each other. Friends.

"Finn's finally dozing." Rachel said, smiling at Quinn and settling down next to her in the middle seat. "He said he wanted to make sure everyone was okay before falling asleep." Pulling the armrest up between them, Rachel allowed her head to fall on to Quinn's shoulder. Quinn welcomed her warmly, covering the both of them with the small blanket where their hands locked together.

"Do you think things'll ever go back to normal? Once we're out of here?" Quinn asked, her mouth suddenly getting dry.

"I don't think things'll ever be the same, actually. We've all changed. It's scary, but it's true." Rachel spoke, her eyes on the seat in front of her. She felt soft lips on the top of her head yet again. That was probably her favorite type of kiss, how simple it was, but still filled with the urgency to touch.

Looking up, Quinn smiled at her, her beautiful eyes sparkling in the darkness. Rachel couldn't help herself as she leaned up to attach their lips, Quinn automatically breaking apart their hands and instead grabbing Rachel's face and deepening the kiss.

Finally they broke apart, their breathing heavy and their cheeks red. Searching for something, anything, in Rachel's eyes, Quinn spoke first. "I've been waiting so long to kiss you like that." Her voice was shaky as if she had just finished running a marathon.

"Then do it again." Rachel replied, tangling her hands in blonde hairs and pulling the girl closer. They tried their hardest to keep the noise level down but quickly forgot as hands began to roam.

Quinn let her fingers trail down to the waist of Rachel's jeans, before pushing her cold fingers inside only causing Rachel to moan into the kiss. Breaking it, Rachel then attached her lips on to Quinn's jaw, sucking lightly at the area and hearing a satisfied groan. Rubbing her fingers up and down against the now wet patch on Rachel's panties, Quinn felt her own stomach clench at the sight in front of her. Her own fingers rubbing soothingly in Rachel's pants, under the blanket.

Before she could move any more, she felt Rachel's hand on her own. Looking up Rachel nodded towards the cockpit. Getting up, Quinn noticed everyone fast asleep then she nodded, taking Rachel's hand and walking, quietly, towards the entrance.

She checked everything cautiously to ensure their safety before shutting and locking the door behind her. Right as she turned, she felt Rachel's hands guide her to the captain's seat where she sat her down eagerly.

Rachel began tearing her clothes off quickly, eager to have Quinn's body against her own. Quinn got the hint and began pulling her own shirt and pants off until she was pulling her own panties off. Rachel waited patiently before climbing on top of the girl, straddling her.

In her peripheral vision she could see the full moon shining down on them through the front window shield. Her own hands roamed as Rachel began kissing down her neck.

"You locked the door?" Rachel asked, her nose rubbing slightly at Quinn's neck.

"Yeah. Of course." Quinn whimpered out, her head falling to the headrest. Rachel's breath hitched when she felt Quinn's fingers sliding up and down her folds between the both of them. "You're so wet." Quinn spoke, her finger now teasing Rachel's wet hole.

"Mmhm." Rachel agreed, putting both her hands on Quinn's shoulders and readying herself. Pushing her mouth up, Quinn caught Rachel's mouth and sucked on her bottom lip eagerly while Rachel let herself fall on Quinn's waiting fingers. Quinn groaned into the kiss, her eyes closing as she felt Rachel's pussy clench around her until she was in up to her knuckle. " Q-Quinn.." Rachel whimpered, breaking away from the kiss and her eyes shut tight.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, kissing her neck.

"So..good." Rachel cried out. She began moving up and down on Quinn's fingers, her juices dripping down the digits only causing Quinn's mouth to water profusely.

Rachel began a quicker speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. "Quinn, I'm close." Rachel stuttered, her eyes clenched tight. With her free hand, Quinn let it fall between their bodies and landed on Rachel's clit where she began circling the sensitive nub. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Rachel repeated through gritted teeth, her body still going fast against Quinn's fingers.

"I'm not, baby." Quinn let the words fall from her lips before thinking. Before she knew it, Rachel's body tensed and her fingers were drenched while Rachel hollered in ecstasy, her body twitching while Quinn continued to rub at her overly sensitive clit. Quinn watched as Rachel's face fell, her mouth wide open and various combinations of 'yes, Quinn, more.' fell from her lips.

Finally Rachel calmed down, falling on top of Quinn, her breathing erratic and her body still twitching from the aftershock. Pulling her fingers out, Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her face in the brown locks that smelled of vanilla. Quinn only smiled before the girl pushed herself up, smiling. "What?" Quinn asked, a smile on her face.

"Your turn." Rachel replied, simply. Quinn grinned, pushing herself up to kiss the column of Rachel's neck. "Sit back." She said quietly before getting off the chair and getting on her knees. Adjusting herself so that she was right in front of Rachel, Quinn let her head fall back on the chair before flinching up when Rachel began sucking on her inner thigh, her hands on either side of her thigh.

Rachel kissed higher and higher until she was in contact with Quinn's entrance, her own juices dripping out. She stuck her tongue out and began lapping up her juices, it tasting so much better than what she had been consuming the last few days. She couldn't help but moan around Quinn's center.

"You taste so good." Rachel whispered against her. She heard a satisfied moan above her before feeling fingers tangle in her hair, pushing her forward slightly.

Licking a line up to Quinn's clit, Rachel began circling around the sensitive bud before capturing it between her lips and sucking even more only causing Quinn's body to tense, her body arching up into the air.

"Fuck! Rachel!" Quinn cried out, her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing erratic. Bringing one of her fingers to Quinn's entrance, Rachel pushed in slowly, curving slightly. "Just like that, Rach." Quinn panted. "Faster."

Rachel moaned her approval which only caused a tremor to shake through Quinn, her moaning getting louder. Rachel could feel Quinn tensing around her fingers and decided to add another before thrusting in yet again. "So fucking good." Quinn said through gritted teeth, her face pleading and her nails digging into Rachel's head.

"Like this, Quinn?" Rachel asked, picking up her speed and staring directly into Quinn's eyes from below. The girl above could only nod, her face looking as if she were about to cry.

"Rach -" Quinn started before letting a wave of arousal shoot through her. " Rachel, I need to tell you something." She panted, her orgasm dangerously close. Still staring at her, Rachel quickened her pace, noticing just how eager and close Quinn was.

"What is it?" She asked, moving to kiss Quinn's knee cap that was currently shaking from her anticipation.

"I lo-...I l-" She tried to spit out before Rachel did a particularly hard thrust and caused Quinn's insides to explode, her orgasm shaking throughout her body. "Oh, fuck!" She cried throughout the cockpit, hoping no one outside could here them. Rachel continued to fuck Quinn's hole, her juices coating the girl's finger and dripping down to her knuckle until she finally slacked over the chair, her breathing hard and her eyes shut tight. Before she could open her eyes, she felt Rachel pull her down on the floor where they both laid down, close together.

"What was it that you needed to tell me?" Rachel asked, scooting close to Quinn, their foreheads connecting while their hands locked together.

"I don't remember." Quinn said quickly.

They stayed there for thirty minutes, talking, kissing, playing with each other.

"I think we better get going now. We need sleep and someone might suspect something if we both walk out of here tomorrow morning." Rachel said, pushing herself up. Quinn nodded and went to grab her close, both the girls dressing and watching each other. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to leave or wanted to get dressed, in fact, Quinn could have stayed the whole night in the cockpit, making lo-...having sex with Rachel. But she knew it was wrong. Putting themselves as well as everyone else in danger was just selfish.

Once they were both dressed, Quinn opened the door quietly, cautiously, and slipped out, hearing the faint breathing of everyone. She turned and smiled at Rachel. "We're good." She said, then made her way back to her row with the blanket. "You sleeping with me, or...?" Quinn asked, getting comfortable on the seat.

"I'll sleep in the row behind you. That way we can both lay down." Rachel said, making her way behind Quinn and sitting down at the window seat.

"Here. Let's try this." Quinn said, getting on her knees on the floor. She popped her head up and motioned for Rachel to do the same. Laying her head down across the floor, below the seats, in her own row, she waited for Rachel. Suddenly, in the row behind her, she saw her, laying down just as she was, with a smile on her face. "Better?" Quinn asked, pushing her hand out.

"Better." Rachel agreed, locking it with Quinn's. She noticed a jacket draped over her body and smiled at the way it almost completely covered her frame. She cuddled close in her own blanket and let her eyes shut, Rachel's warm hand comforting in her own.

With their feet sticking out in the aisle, they fell into a peaceful sleep, both of them failing to notice the absence of the banging against the door.


End file.
